Harlem Blues
by Areya Branxton-Chase
Summary: Kasia St James is Jazz's hottest songstress. When she is suddenly left by her boyfriend of six years will she try new love? Or hold on to the hope that her Harlem Blues will become joy? Feat Batista, Rey, Shawn, Lashley, Benjamin, Adam, Layla OFC & others
1. The Break Up

_Author's Corner:_

_I got a few emails and PM's about continuing Kasia's story. Depending on how this takes off I'll decide whether or not to leave it a one-shot…your votes count. It took me a while to come up for the names for my characters so I want you to pronounce them right, first female lead, Kasia; pronounced Kay-zha, and male: Arion, pronounced, Ah-rye-on. Now, might I suggest new readers read "The Roof" first and hop on youtube and look up "Harlem Blues" so you can get a feel for this song. The song used here is "Harlem Blues" Okay, enjoy. _

_Torque_

"Arion," Kasia cried, "Arion, why?"

"Because Kasia, you're always on tour, I never see you." He continued to pack, "What am I supposed to do now that you're going on tour?" he mimicked the word "tour" using his fingers as quotations, "yet again?"

"What do you mean what are you supposed to do?" Kasia looked up, her cat eyes staring daggers, "You can do whatever the hell you wanted to do."

"Right,"

"Arion, I have to continue to promote my albums," she reasoned, "And the only way I know how to do that is with _promotional tours_,"

"Right and I'm supposed to sit here while my woman is touring the world being fondled by God only knows who."

"Arion, I'm not being fondled by anyone," Kasia looked at him, "Why can't you trust me?"

"Because I know the music industry Kasia," he told her truthfully, "I've been it way longer than you have."

"You have a point coming here or what?" Kasia asked.

"Kasia,"

"This is my career Arion," Kasia wiped the tears with the back of her hand, "This is what I do. You knew that this was going to happen when we met."

"Oh no I didn't, trust me I didn't." Arion snorted. "This was never supposed to go this far,"

"And just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kasia asked angrily, "My voice is my bread and butter; you knew that. It always had been, nothing has changed."

"There's only one reason why you're successful Kasia," he said looking at her rear in her "talk to me" shorts, "And guess what honey, it's not your voice."

"You bastard," she whispered, "You bastard."

"Kasia, facts is facts honey. Stop acting so surprised. You're 5 feet 4 inches tall all of a hundred and forty pounds," he mimicked a coke bottle with his hands, "with a body that women pay for," Arion shrugged, "Do you really think you sell out venues because you can sing?"

"Stupid me for thinking that," Kasia walked up so they were face to face. She could smell the cologne that he just _had_ to wear at two hundred dollars a bottle, _Remember_. Remember this motherfucker, your career is dying, and mine is just getting started. She looked him dead in the eye, "Get out."

Arion was about to speak but stopped short, this was only supposed to be a scare tactic, she was supposed to weep and cry. She was supposed to want to sit home and support his career. Just what in the name of hell and high water did she mean, "Get out"?

"I beg your pardon?"

Kasia's irises narrowed, "Are you deaf my dear Arion?"

"Kasia,"

"Get out," she hissed.

-

Layla El-Copeland combed Kasia's hair as she cried softly to herself, "Kay,"

Kasia had called her the night it all happened, screaming hysterically about how she and Arion had had an enormous fight and that he was gone forever.

"_Calm down Kasia," Layla had told her. "He'll be back."_

"_No he won't," Kasia sniffled, "He'll never be back."_

_Layla sighed, "Yes he will Kasia,"_

_Kasia wailed, "No," she said, "he won't."_

"_Why do you keep saying that Kasia?" Layla asked._

_Layla's voice cracked, it barely held a whisper, "Because he told me that the only reason I was popular was because of my ass," she sniffed delicately. "It's over, I know it is."_

_Layla saw worse than red, she saw orange. "He told you what?!"_

_Kasia sighed, "It doesn't even matter any more LaLa, it doesn't even matter."_

"I loved him Layla," she sniffled, "I loved him."

Layla had been Kasia's stylist since the young diva first entered the scene six years ago. When people talk about how stunning Kasia looked it was her work they were complimenting. When she first came onto the scene, Layla had known that Arion was going to be trouble. She could tell by the look in those onyx eyes.

"I know you did Kasia," Layla pulled Kasia's hair back, "I know."

"What did I do so wrong?" she sniffled.

"You didn't do anything wrong Kasia," Layla said pulling back her ponytail, "He was probably jealous."

"Jealous of what?" Kasia asked. "He had nothing to be jealous of. He was in the world of Rock, so much more popular than Jazz."

"Yeah but _Jazz Joint_ went platinum, or did you forget?"

"No I didn't forget." Kasia sniffled, "I just don't understand the problem is all."

"Well honey, I hate to be the one to break this to you but men are morons," Layla said.

"Layla, that's a little harsh," said Adam Copeland, owner of Copeland's. Copeland's was the club where Kasia made her debut, "What's the matter Kasia?"

"Arion left Kasia," Layla whispered.

"You okay kid?" Adam put his arm around her.

"Yeah," Kasia wiped her eyes, "I'm fine."

She stared down at the magazine she held in her hands. It was one of the first pictures of them as a celebrity couple. The picture of Arion and Kasia was taken at the JJA Jazz Awards where she won best female Jazz album for her debut, _Jazz it up_. They looked so good together, he with his Puerto Rican and British background. He was about five foot ten inches tall with a French Vanilla skin tone, shoulder length onyx hair which he left bouncing at his shoulders at her request. Both wearing black and smiling, his arm around her waist, her waving for the photographers beneath the picture was the caption: What a jazzy couple!

"Rey will be here shortly as will Shawn,"

"For what?" Kasia asked. Rey was her manager and Shawn was her producer. She didn't see a need for either of them to be there.

"Aren't you going to perform?" Adam looked at her as if there was fire shooting out of nose.

Kasia shook her head trying to clear the cobwebs, "Yeah, I'm just,"

"Go lie down," Adam said, "Go on."

Dressed in just a tee shirt, jeans and sneakers, far from the dazzling Kasia they were used to, she trudged her way down the hall to Adam's office. She loved his office; it had cushy couch that she'd love to crash on since she was 21 years old. Since Arion walked out on her three days ago she's been dying inside. He was her heart and now her heart was gone and she felt as if the world had ceased spinning. What was she going to do without him?

"Just how bad is it Layla?" Adam asked after Kasia had left.

"Well I can't lie to you,"

"I'd prefer that you didn't."

Layla hugged her husband, "Honey, she's in bad shape."

Adam let out an irritated sigh, "I told her Arion was a fucking tool," Adam sighed running his fingers through his blonde hair, "What happened?"

"She came home and he was packing. He told her he was not going to sit at home while she "toured" the world,"

"He's an ass,"

"Oh I'm not done, he told Kasia there was only one reason she was popular," Adam looked at her, "Oh he didn't think her voice was it."

Adam studied his wife hard, "You're serious, aren't you?"

"As death," Layla said gravely.

"Shit,"

Just then Rey Mysterio walked into the club, "What's the verdict Copeland?" Rey asked slapping Adam's hand.

"Not good Rey, not good at all."

"What's not good?" Shawn Michaels asked walking in behind him.

"Have a seat gentleman," Layla said, "We have a problem.

-

It had been two months since Arion had left her. She had written a song in his honor that she was arguing to be apart of her performance for the NY Jazz Festival.

"I don't know Kasia," Rey said, "Are you sure?"

"Trust me Rey, trust me please." Kasia pleaded, "This is going to be a hit, trust me."

Shawn spoke next, "Why don't you perform 'First Love'? Save this song for another concert."

Kasia continued to speak calmly, "Or I can perform Arion's song."

"You have 'If You Asked Me To'," Shawn said.

"Still not sure why I can't do the song I wrote."

"Because the show is in two weeks, that's why. You do _not_ have enough time to make this song perfect and neither do we."

"What's wrong with it as is?"

Shawn sighed; he wasn't sure how to say this. For one thing you just don't attack an artist's work, no matter how good your intentions, "It's choppy for one thing. It's not consistent."

Kasia opened her mouth to speak but was too stunned to. He just flat out called it junk. Granted that isn't what he said but he didn't really have to come out and say it. It was written all over his face.

Shawn knew he had hurt Kasia, but there wasn't a whole lot he could do about that right now. His job was to make sure that good music was put out when his name was attached to it. That song needed big time work and there was simply not enough time to do it.

"So, 'If you ask me to'?" Rey asked. He, like Shawn, wasn't sure about this song; he thought Shawn was right in saying the melody was kind of risky. For such a big audience they wanted, no needed her to go safe. After the public revealing of her failed relationship, this was so _not_ the time to take a risk.

Kasia took a deep breath, "Okay Shawn, okay."

"Good," Rey and Shawn stood up, "Set up rehearsals."

There was no need; her band knew 'First Love' forward and backward. But she would set up rehearsals at their request. She still had to have some sort of control of her career. She called her drummer Franklin Lashley.

"Lash,"

"What's up Kasia?"

"I need you to get me that up and coming soprano saxophonist, Shelton Benjamin is his name?"

"Yeah,"

"Yeah, get him, get the band together and meet me at my house. We have big time work to do and not a lot of time to do it with."

_A/N: Tell you what, I'll put up the first two chapters and see what happens. Let me know something people._

_Torque_


	2. Introducing The Blues

David Bautista was as happy as he could've been in his entire adult life. His divorce was settled and he was a free man. His new arm ornament had just surprised him with tickets to the New York Jazz Awards, the most sought out ticket for a jazz lover this season.

"And do you know who has just been named as being on the bill?" she asked him.

"Who?

"Kasia St. James," she said a smile forming across her lips.

Dave could've fainted right there, Kasia St. James was his favorite songstress to date. He had stumbled upon her debut album; _Jazz it up_, by mistake. He had fallen in love with her single, 'Rush, Rush'. The way her voice would lilt ever so slightly as she sang the lyrics was intoxicating to his senses. So by the time her second album _Jazz Joint _hit stores, he was infatuated completely.

"Baby," he said to the woman in the room not incredibly certain of her name at the moment, "Put on my song,"

The woman sashayed over to the CD player and hit play. Soon Kasia's sultry voice filled the room. She tried to sway seductively to the beat of the music however she would never have the grace that Kasia had as she swayed to the same lyrics.

_I'm gonna run, I'm gonna try_

_I'm gonna take this love right to ya_

_All my heart, all the joy_

_Oh, baby, baby, please_

_Rush, rush_

_Hurry, hurry lover, come to me_

_Rush, rush_

_I wanna feel, I wanna feel you breathe in me_

_Rush, rush_

_I can feel it_

_I can feel you all through me_

_Rush, rush_

_Oh, what you do to me_

David picked up his play thing and walked into the bedroom, he was dreaming of Kasia and he was going to cash in on his fantasy.

-

It was one of the hottest nights for Jazz artists both new and veteran. If you got called to perform at the N.Y. Jazz festival at Radio City Music Hall you were doing something with your life.

Kasia stepped onto the red carpet wearing a Victorian Lilac tinted side draping and a rhinestone brooch satin ball gown. Her hair was swept up in a bun a top her head with slight bangs surrounding her round face.

"And there is Kasia St. James, former girlfriend of Arion Salazar. And she looks fabulous." Melina Perez, fashion columnist of _Couture_ magazine.

"She's going to perform tonight and to tell the truth she's one of the ones I'm looking forward to."

"And speaking of Arion, there he is, let's go to Carlito on the ground. Can you hear us Carlito?"

"Yeah Melina, I hear you." He said with his deep Latin accent. "I'm here with Arion Salazar, how are you Arion."

"I'm good. I'm good. Glad to be here,"

"You're from here right?"

"Harlem baby," Arion smiled.

"That's cool," Carlito said. "We just saw Kasia St. James walk in and I gotta tell you dude," Carlito leaned in, "She's hot."

Arion cringed at the mention of is ex girlfriend but took it in stride, "Well I can't lie to you, she always looks fabulous."

"Did you know she's performing tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm proud that she got the invitation, I know it's important to her."

"That's cool," Carlito said, "Back to you Melina."

The show went off without a hitch. Kasia would be lying if she wasn't nervous. This show was a big deal and one screw up and she would be plastered all over every tabloid she known to man and that would be the easy part. If she screwed this up it would be paparazzi would swear it was because she was so "broken up" over Arion and it would be the news story of the century.

"Calm down Kasia," Bobby patted her on the shoulder, "You're going to be fine, we got this."

Kasia put her hand over his, "I know Lash, I know." She looked over to Shelton, "You know when to come out don't you?"

"I have it Ms. St. James, I promise."

Kasia smiled, "Call me Kasia."

"Okay," he smiled, "Kasia."

She took a deep breath as she was introduced. She said a quick prayer and crossed herself, _let's do this Kasia._

-

"Performing her hit single, 'If you Asked me to', Kasia St. James."

Kasia walked on stage wearing a white hot jersey halter with sassy front slit. Gorgeous beading accented the neckline and waist as it brought attention to the beautiful dangling earrings that hung from her ears. Kasia took her place, sitting on the stool provided for her.

"Good evening, how are you all out there?" Kasia began, "I regret to inform you that I will not be performing 'if you asked me to' tonight."

"What the hell is she talking about?" Shawn yelled from where he stood backstage. "Has she lost her damned mind?"

"Calm down," Rey said his lips twitching, "it might be okay. Trust her, besides, this is _not_ the place to cause a scene."

"I hope you're right Rey, I really do." Shawn took a deep breath, "Because if not we're screwed."

"Royally,"

"Instead I'm going to sing a song I wrote for a very special man entitled 'Harlem Blues',"

The piano started softly, the lights dimmed allowing a soft spot light on Kasia. The light illuminated her making her look as if she were singing while being basked in moonlight. Her soft contralto voice portrayed all the hurt she felt being left by Arion in the prime of career.

_You can never tell what's in a man's mind  
And if he's from Harlem, there's no use of even tryin'  
Just like the tide, his mind comes and goes   
Like March weather, when he'll change  
Nobody knows, nobody knows _

_The man I love, well, he just turned me down, he's a Harlem brown  
Oftimes I wish that I were in this ground, six feet underground  
He idolized me, as no other could, no, no  
Then he surprised me, leavin' me a note sayin' he's gone for good  
Gone for good... _

_And since my sweetie left me, Harlem _

Shelton made his entrance accompanying Kasia with his soprano sax. He came and stood next to Kasia as she sang from her stool. The audience applauded him, they made beautiful music as Kasia continued to sing. The band softened to allow the audience to only hear Kasia and Shelton.

_Well, it ain't the same old place  
Though a thousand dandies smile right in my face  
I think I'll mooch some homemade hooch and go out for a lark  
Just to drive off these mean ole Harlem Blues _

_You can have your Broadway, give me Lennox Avenue  
Angels from the skies stroll 7th and for that thanks are due  
From Madam Walker's beauty shops to the pro-ro system, too  
That made those girls angels without any doubt _

_There are some spots up in Harlem where I'm told it's sudden death  
To let somebody see you even stop to catch your breath _

Kasia stood up to sing the rest of the piece. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered how when she and Arion visited Harlem and he warned her what part to stay away from.

_If you've never been to Harlem, then I guess you'll never know  
The power of these mean ole Harlem blues _

_Ah, there's one sweet spot in Harlem known as Striver's Row  
'Diddy folks come call them, one thing you should know  
Is that I have a friend who lives there I know he won't refuse  
To put some music to my troubles and call 'em Harlem blues _

The tears flowed harder as she remembered all the times she and Arion would play music, her song and his bass guitar. They wrote 'First Love' together. How could he leave her?

_Harlem, the Harlem blues, Harlem, the Harlem blues_

She opened her eyes to a standing ovation, Arion staring at her, "I love you."


	3. Endings and Beginnings

Kasia walked backstage smiling. How could she not? She just had a standing ovation when she was told that the song would bomb. _How do you like me now boys? _She winked at Shelton and Bobby and nodded in a silent thank you. They nodded back with knowing grins. They knew like she did. _Yeah, I know what I'm talking about._

"Kasia," Rey gave her a hug, "Kasia."

"I heard you the first time Rey." She smiled.

"Kasia," she received another hug, "have you lost your mind?!" That was Shawn hissing in her ear. She figured she would have to answer to one of them. She just hoped it would be Rey. Rey was such an easy going person, Shawn she knew could yell loud enough to raise the dead.

"No." she smiled sweetly, "what I have done is just brought an entire room to their feet. With, I might add, a song that you said was 'choppy'." 

"Kasia, with work it could've been ready for something like this."

Kasia made a face, did he not see what she saw. Standing o-fucking-vation!!

"It was ready Shawn." Kasia said her eyes sparkling, "It couldn't have been more ready,"

Shawn smiled because deep down he knew she was right. It was just that to Shawn, Kasia was still a rookie in desperate need of his guidance and protection, not a vibrant, sexy woman ready to take the world by storm.

"Yes Kasia it was, this time. No more stunts like that; you nearly gave Rey here a heart attack." Shawn gave her a hug.

"Rey, right," Kasia rolled her eyes behind his back. "Oh my God. Is that John Cena?"

Rey turned around, "Well I'll just about be damned; it is him."

"What the hell is _he_ doing here?" Shawn asked surprised. "Never figured _him_ for a jazz fan,"

Kasia shrugged, "To each his own," she turned around to get a look at him in his denim jeans and button down Polo shirt as he made a circle around her meeting and greeting. He wore a starch white pair of sneakers and a JC chain around his neck. With the number one rap album in the country, _Determined_, it did shock a few people that John Cena was at the New York Jazz Festival.

Dismissing the thought of John Cena from her mind, Kasia went to change into her final wardrobe change of the night; a jersey halter single piece jump suit in ice blue, jewels lined the plunging neckline, went up the right leg, where the split detail was. Tired of being in the damn mirror, Kasia opted to let her hair fall just past her shoulder blades. Ice blue sling back pumps adorned her feet and covering her eyes with her favorite pair of DKNY personality glasses the same hue as her jump suit, Kasia stepped back into the meeting area backstage.

"Kasia," she was grabbed by the elbow and whirled around to look into the eyes opaque of Arion.

Kasia lifted her chin haughtily, "Arion."

"Kasia, don't be like this."

"Like what, Arion? Like what?"

"The way you're being right now," Arion tightened his grip just slightly, "Let's--,"

"Let's what Arion?" Suddenly they were back in her apartment, it was two months ago and he was staring at her with those cold eyes telling her the 'real reason' she was popular. She just hoped her ass looked big enough to get that standing ovation.

"Let's just go somewhere and talk."

"Great performance Kasia," an excited Stacy Keibler, choreographer to the stars, gushed. "I still have goose bumps."

Kasia shot Arion a triumphant glare, "Thank you Stacy," she looked at Stacy's short dress, "You look fabulous as always."

"Thank you," she looked over to Arion, "Hello Arion, coming to congratulate Kasia as well?"

"Yes, yes I am." He looked at Kasia as Stacy took her leave, "Please," He sighed, "Let's just go, just me and you."

"Let's not," Kasia gave her arm a little yank, "Let go of me."

"Kasia please," Arion looked at her. Those onyx eyes pleaded and tugged at her heart stings, she actually considered taking him up one what he was asking.

"Ms. St. James," another voice, this time a baritone, called out, "Ms. St. James," it called again.

Kasia turned her eyes into the crystal blue eyes of John Cena, "Yes Mr. Cena," she shot Arion a cold look and he released his arm, "what can I do for you?"

"You can start by calling me John," he smiled, those tiny dimples in his cheeks deepening.

"Only if you promise to call me Kasia,"

John held out his hand, "Deal, Kasia."

"Likewise, pleased to meet you John."

"Ditto. I have to say that was killer performance, I was blown away."

Kasia smiled, "Thank you."

Arion cleared his throat and good thing to because Kasia damn near forgot he was there, "Uh, John Cena, this is Arion Salazar, Arion, this is John Cena."

Arion turned cold eyes on John, "I know who he is."

"Hey man," John said reaching to shake his hand. "Okay," he said when Arion refused to shake, "So, Kasia, which after parties are you going to?"

"None really, I haven't been invited," she said with a sexy pout.

"Well we can't have that." He said noticing all too much the soft fullness of her lips. "Consider yourself invited; I'm throwing a party at Images. I would be honored if you'd attend." Arion cleared his throat again, John looked over at him. One man's trash is always another man's treasure dude, "Well you could come to if you want."

"No thank you," Arion looked at Kasia, "We have plans don't we, sweetie?"

Kasia narrowed her honey brown eyes at him; _you have lost your fuckin' mind._

"Oh, well I apologize," John smirked at Arion not looking the least bit apologetic.

"It's okay, just watch it next time," Arion tugged at Kasia's arm, "Let's go dear."

"Give me a second Ari," Kasia walked up to John and shook his hand, "I'll see you tonight," she mouthed to him silently, "Nice meeting you John. Hopefully we can meet up again sometime."

"Sure, leave word with my manager, maybe you can come to one of my concerts."

"Sounds like fun," she said with a smile.

"Kasia," Arion shouted louder than he meant to.

Kasia rolled his eyes, "Nice meeting you John."

"Same," he said, "I'll see you tonight," he mouthed and Kasia nodded. Damned right he would.

-

"You wanted to talk Arion, talk." Kasia sat at the Moonlit Path. She would much rather be at Images with John Cena and company. She had a strange premonition that it would be so much more fun than sitting her in silence with her ex.

"Why did you write that song Kasia?" he looked at her.

"What do you mean _why_ did I write it?" she looked at him hard, "why do you write half the songs that you write?"

"Do you love me Kasia?" he asked sincerely. He had to know before he jumped where he was about to jump.

Kasia looked down into her ginger ale refusing to meet his eyes, "Why would you ask me Arion?"

"Because," he took her hand in his just to feel the softness of it. Kasia's look was very high maintenance even if she was not. "I need to know."

"Why?"

"Because if you're going to become my wife, this is something I should know, right?"

Kasia didn't think that she could reach this peak in anguish. Why would he do this, say this? He knew good and fucking well he was _not_ going to marry her. This was just some bullshit game he would play to fuck with her head. Well she would not play along.

Kasia grabbed her purse, "Arion I have to go."

"Kasia please,"

"No," she looked at her watch, it was 1 a.m., and if she hurried she could still make John's party. "I have an engagement to attend this morning, it's important for the upcoming album."

"You can't stay a little while longer?"

"No," she said trying to disguise the hurt. "I've been out long enough."

"Well at least let me drive you home."

_You will get no where near my sanctuary you bastard! _She found herself wanting to scream.

"No, that's okay. How about you give me a call," she kissed his cheek, "we'll do lunch.

Arion watched as his woman walked out of the restaurant. Engagement his ass, he knew where she was going and got damn it he was _not _going to let that suave, smooth talking gansta wannabe take his woman. He and Kasia had 6 long years together; she had to know he loved her.

-

Kasia drove in her Monaco metallic blue BMW Z4 3.0si down the highway. Damn Arion, damn him to the flames of hell. Damn him for trying to trap her emotions once again. Damn him for being so gorgeous, she smiled to herself. Damn, the boy was gorgeous.

Kasia arrived at Images at just a quarter to 2. The party was still in full swing and she was glad she hadn't missed it.

"Ms. St. James," a hand touched her shoulder.

"Yes?" Kasia found herself staring into the eyes of incredibly handsome islander boy. He was a big boy but quite handsome with perfectly bronzed skin and deep brown eyes. His jet black hair was plaited into twists with rubber bands at the end.

"Mr. Cena would like you to head to VIP section," he held out his arm for her to hook, "so if you will just come with me."

"And you are?"

"I am Edward, Edward Fatu." He smiled, perfect white teeth sparkled at her, "But you can call me Eddie,"

"Umaga!" John yelled from the booth, "Unhand my girl."

"Umaga?" Kasia asked unsure. "What is Umaga?"

"I am Umaga."

Kasia raised an eyebrow, "What happened to Eddie?"

"Umaga is a nick name I gave him," John said chuckling.

Kasia looked between Eddie and John before Eddie answered, "It's Samoan my dear," he kissed her hand; "it means the end."

"The end of what?"

"Until we meet again dear, it's the end of our encounter."

Kasia smiled, he was a perfect gentleman. But she also spotted that thick wedding band on his left hand. "Well until next time Umaga,"

"Very true dear, but call me Eddie."

"Okay Eddie, until next time I suppose this is the end."

John walked up to her, "No dear," he kissed her opposite hand, "this is the beginning."

_Author's Corner: Monaco Metallic blue is a real fancy way of saying, "midnight" blue or blue/black._


	4. Bright Ideas & Dimwits

A/N: This is background to 'The Roof', so fit that story right after this chapter. Now we're talking…

David Batista was the top body builder model in America. Gracing the cover of various muscle magazines such as _Flex_ and _Men's Health_ he was the most sought after commodity in his business but at this moment he was entranced. Entranced was an understatement, he was starting think he was obsessed; but obsessed he'd just have to be. Standing in his VIP box in Radio City Music Hall watching this tiny slip of a woman in this white dress was more than he thought he could bear. He listened to the words of her newest song and knew without being told that it was about that shifty eyed little bastard that left her. Who in the hell in their right mind leaves a woman with the caliber of a Kasia St. James? Answer that question. Tearing his eyes from his fantasy he looked over to his date.

"Having a good time?" he asked.

Being no taller than the woman on the stage, even a few inches shorter if she took off her heels, his date was a knock out. She had delicate onyx colored curly hair and penetrating brown eyes. Charisse Batista placed her hand over the mouthpiece of her cell and looked back at her son in mock horror mixed with infectious humor. She couldn't believe for the life of her that her son could be so incredibly hypnotized by a woman he hadn't even met.

"Close your mouth David," she said biting back a smile, "you're letting in flies."

He smiled at his mother, "Can you blame me mother? I mean, look at her," he gesticulated wildly toward the stage, "She's, wow."

"Oh, I'm looking at her." Charisse nodded at her son. "She _is _incredible."

David shook his head resting his eyes back on the woman, her head thrown back her eyes closed, "Yeah she is."

David's mother gave a sharp clearing of her throat, "I feel awfully neglected David. I mean, how do you go on a date with one woman and talk about another," she gave him that smile that no matter what he did he could never elude. He also knew that this was his mother's way of getting something out of him. "I taught you better than that. I know I did."

"Mother, would you like to go to Sin Sin after the concert?"

"That's a little better," The small, demure woman smiled gracefully as she disconnected her call, "But I'd much rather go to Images."

-

Kasia had to admit that she was having a good time. She was trying to clear her mind of the bombshell Arion had laid on her. Wife? The only person the man could marry was himself. She looked over to John who was just hanging up after a most urgent call and he shot her back a smile.

"Girlfriend?" she asked playfully.

He laughed back, "I wish, that woman has _way_ too much class for me."

Kasia's laughter was catching as she joined him, "Well, maybe one day you'll impress her."

John smiled; she had _no _idea, "Tell me Kasia, can you dance?"

"Can I dance?" Kasia smiled as Beautiful Liar by Beyoncé and Shakira came on through the speakers, "Watch a learn John."

Kasia moved her small waist as if it was detached from the rest of her body. She actually could go toe to toe with Shakira and hold her own. Kasia smiled at John's shocked expression.

"I am Brazilian, my mother is Ethiopian."

John was in awe of this girl, she could sing, had a body that would knock any normal man on his ass and she was completely innocent. Wow.

"That's a helluva combination ma."

"You're telling me." she moved her heavy fall of hair off her neck, "You have no idea."

She was right but the way she was moving was giving him ideas that he needed to keep off of his mind. This was _not_ apart of the agenda. John watched Kasia's hips as they swayed to the beat taking a two count during certain parts. Her eyes were closed her pouty lips were lip syncing to the words of the music, he was really starting to think that she forgot he was there. That is until he looked up at her with those smoky cat eyes and licked her lips. Damn!

"Let's take a break," John said heading back to the table. He was fighting an erection something fierce and if he wasn't careful the whole plan was going to go to shit!

"Tell me, why were you at the Jazz festival tonight?" she asked as they sat back at the table.

John nearly choked on his spit; there was one reason and reason alone that he attended the Jazz Festival and it wasn't to see a bunch of people play the saxophone.

"I like a little jazz here and there."

"Really now?" Kasia raised her eyebrow, John Cena didn't exude the energy of a jazz lover, but she wasn't going to argue with the man. No one thought he would ever appreciate the feel of the music but no one was going to argue with him.

"Yeah, and actually I wanted to approach you about something if I may?" he said.

Kasia nodded, "You may."

"Good, my new single," he looked at her, "I'm sorry. Do you even listen to rap?"

Kasia smiled, she actually had his first album and was eagerly awaiting his next _M.A.M.I. (Money Always Motivates Improvement). _"You mean "Damn it Man'?" she asked shyly.

"Oh damn, so you do follow me?"

"Occasionally, anyway, what about it?"

"I wondered if you wanted to play lead in my video."

If it wasn't going to be the most embarrassing thing to happen in her career thus far she would've fell to the far in shock. What rap superstar asks a jazz songstress to play lead in a rap video? And be serious at that?

"Kasia?" he asked.

Kasia shook her head softly; she must've looked like a moron sitting there staring at the man like he had a third eye floating in the middle of his forehead. "I would love to."

"Great," he smiled, the two small dimples in his cheeks deepening, "Umaga!"

"Do you have to call him that?" Kasia asked, for such a charming young man, 'Umaga' seemed harsh.

"Why, you don't like?" Eddie asked.

"I think it sounds a little brutish,"

Eddie poked her lip out, "Why my dear, you hurt my feelings."

Kasia smiled, "I don't think _you_ are brutish, just the name. I like Eddie so much better."

Eddie smiled, "I am humbled by your presence here Ms. St. James, so I will allow you to call me Eddie."

"Only if you will call me Kasia."

Eddie nodded intently, "Kasia it is."

Kasia looked down at her watch, "My God, it's nearly 4 in the morning. I have to go."

John looked at his watch and around the club, "Are you sure?"

Kasia grabbed her purse, "Yeah, I really do. I have a show to do Thursday night," she looked up at John deciding to call his bluff, "Want to come?"

"Huh?" John asked as if she asked him something unanswerable.

"You like a little jazz now and then, would you like to come see my show Thursday?"

John let out a huge sigh, "Sure, why not?"

"Great, I'll leave a spare ticket at the door. You and a guest."

"Great, thanks Kasia."

She kissed his cheek, "My pleasure." She turned to Umaga, "Eddie, my dear. This is the end yet again."

"So it is," he kissed her hand, "Let's see to a new beginning, yes?"

She kissed his cheek, "Of course,"

-

Charisse Batista made it through the club at breakneck speed. Her son God love him had to be the slowest man known to mother Earth. First, he had to talk to everyone outside of the festival, and then he insisted that she simply could not to _Images_ on an empty stomach and then he had to fix his clothes nine times in a row. She swore he was doing this to torture her. John had sent a text that the plan was getting harder and harder to keep on track and part of the reason was her big lug of a son.

"John!" she yelled as she spotted her son from another mother.

"Madre!" he kissed both of her cheeks whispering in her ear, "She's gone."

Charisse sighed, "Well, I tried."

John thought back to the conversations he had with Kasia that evening, "I have an idea."


	5. Dammit Man

_This chapter contains strong sexual content. I'm taking a scene right out of __**'The Roof'**_

_Torque_

David looked down at blue eyed man and wanted to shake him with happiness, "You're shitting me?"

"Nope, she was here, we chit chatted and she invited me to her show on Thursday." John smiled, "Wanna go?"

"You really think I'm going to turn you down?" Dave scoffed, "Give me a damn break." He took another sip of his beer.

"I'd be lying through every tooth that ever grew in my mouth if I said that wasn't one of the finest women I'd ever seen. I danced with her on the floor; I was like if Dave wasn't my boy."

Dave smirked, "She threw the Shakira hips on you didn't she?" Dave thought about the time he had went to see Kasia during the _Lover's Rush_ tour with Tanto Metro and Devonte and the way she swayed those hips to that song they song, "Everyone Falls in Love" was enough to hypnotize any man.

"Hell yeah. Talking about her pops is Brazilian and her mother is Ethiopian." John shook his head, "She's bad."

"Hell yeah she is. And she's about to be mine," he held her hand out for John to slap it and smirked. Kasia isn't going to know what the hell hit her.

-

Layla watched as her client danced and boogied around the room to 'Bring Your Lovin' Home' by Immature. The album was old as dirt but Kasia always played _The Journey _when she was in a good mood and at this moment the smile threatened to crack her face right down the middle. Those amazing cat honey brown of hers were sparkling with mischief and Layla was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Kasia, it's not that I'm not pleased that you're in a good mood, but, what in the hell has happened?"

Kasia gave Layla the most mischievous eyes she'd ever seen on anyone. Her eyes held a secret that called for New York cheesecake, Oreos and Cappuccinos, "Arion proposed to me the other night."

Layla was appalled. Her features held the look of someone who had just got a whiff of something completely rancid, "And you accepted?"

"I'm not stupid Layla," Now Kasia's features held the same look, "Of course not."

Layla let out a sigh of relief, "Okay, so anyway, tell me what you got going on with you."

Kasia shrugged, "After the Festival, Arion thought it would be a good time to ask me about 'Harlem Blues'. He asked me if I still loved him."

"Do you?"

"Yeah, I do. It's only been a few months but I think I'm slowly moving past that. And he says that he has to know whether or not I love him because I can't become his wife until he knows."

"Of all the arrogant, ignorant things to possibly come out of one person's mouth," Layla shook her head, her curly brown locks bouncing with each toss, "he really thinks you're going to marry him?"

"Yeah, you should've seen how pissy he was toward John Cena,"

"John Cena was at the Festival?"

Kasia shrugged, "Everyone seemed to have thought it was so weird, fact of the matter is whatever the reason I think the boy is a complete hottie and I was glad to be in such proximity of him."

Layla snorted, "I'll just bet."

"And you would win some damn money," Kasia rolled her eyes as she pulled on sundress. "Anyway, John invited me to his after party at Images and asked me if I would star opposite him in his new video."

"You are shitting me?" Layla was so ecstatic, she could already in her mind see the style Kasia would need and it wasn't her usual sophisticated look. We were going to have to take girl in the hood style and Layla knew Kasia, and no matter how tailored her look was now, she was no stranger to that urban flavor. "So, what'd you say?"

Kasia walked over to her vanity to secure her hair in a sunflower clip, "What the hell do you think I said? Do you really think I'm going to give up the chance to have my face plastered all over Rap City, 106 and Park and MTV Jams? You must be mad!"

"Oh, girl. The exposure,"

"Precisely. It is high time I kicked my career into super drive, don't get me wrong I am killing it and am the hottest new Jazz diva around, but I want to be diva period; like Lena Horne and Billie Holiday."

"So how was your performance?" Layla asked, "Did it go well?"

_What can I do for you Ms. St. James?" he asked her._

"_You can do what you want to do," she said frankly. The look in her honey eyes the same look he had given her. She had screwed him to the point of orgasm and hadn't laid a single finger on him._

"_I beg your pardon?" he asked. He wanted to get out of here into his car and jack off before his testicles exploded or something._

_She walked up to him about as lazy and sensual as a cat in heat, "I said, you can do for me what you want to do," she walked her fingers up his chest leisurely, "You said that song made you want to do something,"_

"_No," he said with as much humor as he could muster, "I said __you__ made me want to do something,"_

_She licked those luscious lips of hers, "Then do it,"_

_Her man didn't need to be told twice, he pushed her against the wall of the stairwell they stood in pulling down the front of her dress exposing the breasts that had been teasing him the entire night. He was slightly amused to see that there were silver barbells going through both of them._

"_Quite adventurous, aren't you?"_

"_Quite," she panted._

_He dipped his head down to her breast, sucking the nipple into an erect peak. His tongue ring clicking with her nipple ring causing more of a puddle between her legs as his hand traveled up her thigh to her heated entrance. _

"_Shit," he whispered against her neck._

_Suddenly just touching her there he couldn't take it anymore. He had his dream in his reach and foreplay be damned. He hoisted her up on his hip and entered her with one stroke. She bit down on his neck as to not scream. He was pounding into her, stretching her deliciously and fully. Her breast jutting out wantonly, her designer dress around her waist he was fucking her the way it needed to be done._

"_God woman, you're so hot."_

"_Fuck," she hissed as he hit her G spot, each stroke hitting her button._

"_You like how I'm fucking you?"_

"_Fuckin' right,"_

"_You like my hard cock in you, right?"_

"_Fuckin' right," she yelled again._

"_Damn Kasia, you're so fuckin' wet and tight, I'm gonna cum."_

"_Not yet," she said sliding down and offering him her back,"_

_Without hesitation he entered her from behind, setting a raw and animalistic pace. Kasia had to brace herself against the wall to keep from slamming into it. When she came she screamed loud enough for someone to call a paramedic. He gave a whimper with each spasm of his body emptying himself inside her._

Kasia smiled at her friend. "Let's just say things happened that definitely needed to happen."

-

Kasia found her self on the set of MTV's 'Making the Video' for John Cena's new video. It would figure that he would have a bunch of video ho's on the set of his video, but she was cool with that because she, she was given the VIP treatment. When she walked into a room it was her that they asked anything was needed.

"How does it feel to be on the set?" asked someone with a camera.

Kasia gave her most brilliant smile, "I love it. It is a great deal of fun, John is great, and the girls are fun. I'm having a blast."

"That's great, now this is your first video right?"

"Well it's my first _rap_ video," Kasia answered, "My videos are not in heavy rotation on MTV."

"Well," John said out of nowhere, "we're just going to have to do something about that aren't we?"

Kasia smiled, "Well hey stranger, they need me yet?"

"Yep," he let those dimples in his cheeks be visible, "let's go."

Dave watched as she walked onto the set; Kasia was in a short asymmetrical skirt with a fire red halter. Her cat eyes were done in smoky brown and her lips just hinted at deep caramel. He felt himself stiffen in his pants as he remembered what happened just a week ago. She walked away from him after the most mind blowing experiences of his life without so much as a glance. He shook his head; _well I guess I'll just have to work harder on her._

Kasia's entire purpose for this video was to shake her full hips, or so she thought. When John said 'lead' role, that's exactly what in the hell he meant. His lyrics were racy and she had to be racy to follow along. This was _not_ the time to be meek.

_When I hit 'em from the back  
I got them mami's saying dammit man _

Kasia tried her best not to bust her ass in them 4 inch fuck me stilettos she was wearing as she dropped it like it was hot bouncing her ass into John's crotch, bending over and throwing her hair to one side. All in one setting.

_When I put it in they mouth  
I got them mami's saying duh-huh-huh-muhh (One more time!, whoo) _

That was fairly easy as all Kasia had to do was take the cigar out of John's glass and stick it sedecutively in her mouth.

_When I hit 'em from the back  
I got them mami's saying dammit man_

_When I put it in they mouth  
I got them mami's saying duh-huh-huh-muhh  
Put that up dammit _

Dave found it hard not to run over in the corner and push John to the floor. He knew it was just acting he knew that it was just a video but he had spent the last six years lusting over Kasia and now that he had her. And as she watched her head dangerously close to John's crotch it was enough to make Dave forget 20 years of friendship.

"That's a wrap. Thank you Ms. St. James."

"Thank you," she kissed John's cheek, "K.I.T. will ya?" she smiled and walked into her dressing room.

"Still want to meet my mother?" Dave asked as she turned on the light.

_Author's Corner: The lyrics of Pitbull's 'Dammit Man' and the plug of 'Making the Video' were used without permission._


	6. Everything I Miss At Home

Kasia had to fight to stay within her skin. It was the sexy Greek Adonis from the club. She honestly thought she would never see him again but he sparked a need in her and then he fed it. She honestly thought their work was done. Not that it was a bad thing seeing him again, just remembering how he filled her and took her with a passion so profound it was hard to not just fall on her back and open her legs.

David watched Kasia's every deliberate move. The way she slid her shoes off her small feet and bent over to place them in the box they came in. David thought about the way she contrasted to him, he was a full foot taller than she was, but that didn't matter. He outweighed her by what had to be every bit of 150 pounds but again, didn't matter. She was softness and curves, he was hard and angular but his body was calling her; he could only pray that she heard.

"I would love to." Kasia gave him a sexy smirk that really showed off that deep caramel of her lips. She looked around the room playfully, "Is she here?"

He smiled, laughed really but he couldn't help it. She was witty unlike his ex wife Katherine who was just a true to life Barbie doll with about that much personality and Batista thought it was about as sexy as that healthy figure she was sporting.

"No she isn't here. I could have her meet us for dinner if you'd like."

Kasia thought it was cute but she felt they needed to slow down a bit, "First of all, let's find out the basics about one another."

"Such as?" he knew all he felt he needed to know. She was Kasia Justice-Amari St. James, she was 26, born July 1st and was a Cancer. What else was there to know?

"Honey, I don't even know your first name." she said with a smirk. She knew who he was. Arion used to subscribe to all of those body building magazines, she'd seen his face a time or two but she really needed him to understand the seriousness of this situation or rather the lack thereof.

"I'm David Michael Batista, I'm 38 and born January 18 and I'm Capricorn." She smiled as she knew those were the things he'd probably knew about her.

"Pleased to meet you David." She shook his hand.

"Kasia!" John yelled out, "Kasia!"

Kasia poked her head out of the door, "I'm here John, why are you yelling?"

"I have someone I wanted you to meet; but the big lug, he disappeared. How a man that size could just poof," he snapped his fingers, "into thin air is beyond me."

She stifled a laugh, "Um, is the person you talking about tall, bulky, and muscular with dark hair?"

John took a double take and raised his eyebrow, "You know David?"

She nodded her head back toward her room, "He's in here."

John was floored, not only had Dave taken the liberty of speaking to this woman but here he was shacked up in her dressing room. Boy were they ever going to have a long talk when they got all settled.

"Dave, I see you've met Kasia." John said walking into her dressing room.

Met wasn't the proper word. Turned her out was probably better but she damned sight wasn't about to tell them that and as much as she'd been turned out she had a funny feeling he was just as if not more.

"We've met," David responded and boy was that the understatement of the decade.

"Good," John turned to Kasia, "My boy here is one of your biggest fans."

"I heard," she smiled, "I'm always pleased to meet a fan. I was just asking Dave here if he would like to join me in my studio to record my new single." Dave looked like a 4 year old with an all access pass to Toys 'R' us, "I don't think he wants to go because he didn't answer me." Kasia pouted.

"I didn't get a chance to," Dave smiled, "before I could get a word in edgewise John came screaming like a bat out of hell. I was going to tell you that I loved to."

Kasia smiled, he knew how to handle himself in a surprise situation, and he would be perfect when Arion came around to act like the jackass he was put on this earth to act like. Besides that he actually _wanted_ to come hear her sing. When she would ask Arion he would act as if she was asking him to listen to the sounds of someone choking a cat. He took absolutely _no_ interest in her career and she swore to the good Lord above if she had to sit through so much as one more session of he and his band she was going to hold the whole lot of them hostage and begin throwing body parts out as ransom!

"Good, now shoo, both of you. I have to get out of these clothes so that perhaps I could breathe again."

"Oh come on Kay, they aren't that bad."

Kasia let out a hearty laugh letting her head fall back giving them a great view of her slender neck, "They are bad enough that my ass is going to be hanging out all over MTV. They are bad John."

-

If Arion's mouth had opened any wider it would've fallen on the damned floor. Here he stood on TRL watching the premiere of John Cena's new video witnessing his fiancée shake her ass like some kind of whore. He knew that little bastard would be bad news and now he had tainted Kasia's classy image.

"Arion," Hot New Music VJ Paul London called out, "how about the hottie in the red shirt?"

"She _is_ hot." Arion voice was contrite. He wanted to wrap his hands around her throat. How dare she embarrass him like this? How in the hell was he going to hold his head high with her on his arm and call them classy?

"Whoo, I wouldn't mind taking her out,"

Arion cringed as he listened to the males of the audience hooted like the bunch horny teenagers they were. Her legs looked so incredibly toned in that skirt with those heels. If he was thinking in right mind he would realize that with all of all sleaze in the video none of it seemed to touch Kasia. Even as she bounced and shook her ass for the camera she did it with the style and grace of a diva. But he didn't want to realize that, he wanted the fire in her career to smolder and die, not spark up like a blaze in the damn woods.

"I don't doubt that."

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind either, would you Arion?" Paul asked. "Who is she anyway?"

"Isn't she your ex?" Co-VJ Brian Kendrick asked, "The singer chick, Kasia something or the other."

"I've never heard of her." Paul said.

"She's mostly Jazz," Brian turned to Arion, "Well, did you used to tap that?"

"Ms. St. James and I dated for a while." Arion gave a clipped reply.

"Whoa, you used to date her?" Paul asked, "You lucky mofo you."

"Yeah," Arion looked at the frozen frame of Kasia with John's cigar in her mouth, "Lucky me."

-

"You want to hang out a while?" Dave asked.

"You sure?" Kasia asked. She thought for sure they would end up in a hotel room somewhere.

"Sure I'm sure," Dave looked at her as if she were growing antlers. Was he sure? Didn't she know who she was? She was Kasia St. James. He was more than sure, he was damned sure.

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"My mother and I enjoy a seafood place called The Raw Bistro."

"I've heard of it,"

"Any interests?"

"I'd love to."

Dave thought that if he could just charm her enough to get her to like him then he could hear her sing anytime he wanted. He liked this woman, he could definitely take her home to mama and as hard a bargain as Charisse Batista drove she'd fit in perfectly. Now, how did he get through dinner without making an ass of himself completely?

Kasia was intrigued by her company. Though they really didn't know one another it amazed her how much they had in common and how much he actually knew about her career. Unlike Arion who made it a point to order for her and always a salad, he told her she could get anything on the menu and meant it.

David was proud that for once when he dated a famous woman she could actually eat. If he watched so much as one more woman that was barely ninety eight pounds soak and wet with bricks in both pockets order a salad under the insane notion that they had to 'watch their weight' he was going to take hostages. Not his Kasia, his baby could eat.

"I'll start with the artichoke bottoms and shrimp with the shallot vinaigrette and then I'll have the blue crab and broccoli enchilada."

"Very good ma'am," The waiter bowed slightly, "And for you sir?"

"I'll have the baked mushroom stuffed trout."

"Very well sir. Anything to drink with that?"

"If we could have a bottle of Sauvignon Blanc that would be great."

"Right away sir."

When they were alone again Dave found himself just staring at her. How could he not? She was damn near perfect with her dark complexion setting off her white camisole to perfect. She wore a slimming pair of jeans and a stiletto pump, her black and red streaked was pulled back into a ponytail that rested happily between her shoulder blades. She looked as if she just stepped out of Milan and not just a rap video shoot.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"Not at all. I just think you're beautiful."

Kasia blushed, she thought he was beautiful. There he sat in his black tank with his jeans. A watch on one wrist and a gold chain around his neck, god he was heavenly.

"Well, I don't think you're so bad yourself."

"Good," he flashed a grin that had her getting ready to leap across the table, "good."

-

"So they're out on a date?"

"Sure are Madre," John confirmed checking out the various video hoochies on the set. "She invited him to her studio to watch her record her new single."

"Good," Charisse clucked her tongue, "she's a good wholesome girl. I swear that ex wife of his comes from pure trash."

Katherine Gordon-Batista was the gold-diggin'-est bitch that Charisse had ever laid two eyes on. Going from being groupie to celebrity wife had been hard but once she had Katherine was determined she'd be set for life. Trying to pawn a baby off on David was how she did but when that baby came out with eyes as blue as the sea David knew something was up, he had been married for six months and nine months later he was divorced.

"I know Mama, I know."

"I'll tell you this; my son is daffy when it comes to women. I want you to keep a sharp eye on this Kasia, got it?"

"You got it Madre."

"Thank you John. You're a good son."

-

Dave thought he had died and gone to heaven as he sat in the studio and listened to Kasia belted out the lyrics to her latest single. She had such a power in her voice, power that he hadn't realize before because he was always listening to the low pitch that got him aroused each and every time. As she sang the lyrics, _You give me attention/You're someone who understands my needs/You are everything I miss at home._

They had been hanging out just about every day since the day of John's video shoot. They had gone to concerts, museums and even horse back riding once. That one was weird for David but Kasia had a horse named Josey after singer Josey Scott of rock band Saliva. Watching her bounce on that horse brought out a new found respect and passion for her, she reacted to the animal as if they connected. She was so much more than just a pretty face and he loved that about her.

What he did not love about her was the fact that her ex still pursued her heavily. What was he going to do about _that_ little bastard he'd never know. Arion spoke to anyone who would listen, telling tales of how he and Kasia were patching up their relationship. He told the story of his proposal to her and how he could barely wait to soon marry her. Well if that was going to be the plan it would seem that someone was left out of the loop because Kasia wore no ring. She also did not deny any of his outlandish allegations.

Now as he sat and listened to her belt out the lyrics of her latest song he realized just how much about their relationship had influenced these lyrics. He didn't want to be all the things she wasn't getting at home. He wanted to be the things she couldn't wait to get home for. Otherwise, why in the fuck were they even hanging out?

Kasia looked him dead in the eye as she belted out the last line, "He's given me everything I missed at home."

_I'll just bet I am._


	7. You

Author's corner: I can't keep this quote out of this story no matter how I try, so I would like to credit Vera Roberts for stealing her quote.

"I can't get her out of my head John." Dave was lying across his couch with arm thrown across his face. "And damn that song of hers. It's all over the damned airwaves."

"It _is_ a hot song." John looked at his boy. He was going to revoke his playa card for this. "What _I_ am having a hard time understanding is why you are laid up in here like a two dollar crack whore?"

Dave's head snapped up, "What?"

"Face it, she's got your ass all kinds of addicted. And it's cool, no worries. She's all that and then some. But what is your problem exactly?"

Dave couldn't explain it to him. He couldn't explain that he felt by Kasia not deterring Arion that she was encouraging him. He couldn't explain that he felt that in a sick sort of way she enjoyed the attention and that she actually didn't mind it.

"I don't know how serious she is about me."

John shook his head as if he understood, "Are you getting serious about her?"

Dave thought about it. They hadn't been sexual with each other since that night of complete and utter spontaneity at the club the night he met her. They had more intimacy now. She had made them dinner at her house complete with candles, because they were her thing.

"_Are you too hot David?"_

_He shook his head no to her. He was hot, but it wasn't from the candles that she strategically placed around her penthouse, which speaking of was flawless. The lush deep red carpet of the living room led to the hardwood floors for her dinning room. Her kitchen had a small breakfast nook for one to eat. Various artworks adorned her walls and the only thing extremely high-tech was the plasma TV's hanging from her ceilings. _

"_I had to do it. I wouldn't have been me if I didn't."_

_He smiled. It looked perfect for her._

_That night she served shrimp and steak caprese, noticing that she ate shrimp and not steak he called her on it._

"_Would you like a little steak?" he asked._

_She shook her head softly, "No thank you."_

_There was sadness to her reply that made him push her a little further, "Sure?"_

"_Yeah, I'm sure." She said._

"_Are you a vegan?" He asked as he rolled the tender steak in his mouth. She shook her head no, but again there was this sadness, he couldn't believe it, "Kasia, what's the matter?"_

"_Nothing," she said picking at the shrimp and noodle concoction on her plate._

_David lifted her chin so that he could see her eyes, "It doesn't look like nothing to me, what's wrong?"_

"_I can't eat red meat," she said quietly._

"_Why? Does it make you sick?" He asked._

"_No," she looked at him, "I actually love it."_

_He looked confused and in fact he was very much, if she loved red meat why in the hell couldn't she it? "So why can't you eat it?"_

"_It makes me fat." Tears pricked her eyes, "Arion said I should stay away from it."_

_David rolled his eyes, "Arion is a fuck up, news at 11."Kasia cracked up laughing. "I'm serious Kasia; the man doesn't have a rational thought in his body. There is __**nothing**__ wrong with your body. Besides," he lifted his eyebrows suggestively, "with the workout I plan to give you I'm sure you can afford this." He held out a piece of the succulent meat in front of her._

_Kasia couldn't elude the look of pure sex in his eyes, "Let me try a piece of that."_

"No, I don't think I am." David answered.

John could only smirk, "Liar."

-

Kasia was dancing around her house in a pair of boy shorts and a tank. She often said that adults don't let the child inside live. People in Hollywood are so damned serious, stiff and when someone has a little fun it makes the six o'clock fucking news. Kasia J. St. James wasn't for that shit. She would dance around the living room in her boy shorts and the paparazzi would have a field day if they so chose; though she doubt it because she wasn't drunk or high.

She let out a squeal as Krystal's 'Super girl' blared through her stereo system. She was so busy shaking, shimmying and pretty much just acting a damned fool that she never heard Lashley come through the door.

_I'm supergirl_

_  
And I'm here to  
_

_Save the world  
_

_And I wanna know  
_

_Who's gonna save me  
_

_I'm supergirl  
_

_And I'm here to  
_

_Save the world  
_

_And I wanna know  
_

_Why I feel so alone_

Lashley had to say he was pleased by what he saw. When she was with Arion she never really cut loose unless he had gone on tour and even then she was terrified to really cut up because of what he had expected of her. Now, watching her in a pair of white boy shorts and a tank that was obviously too small with her too cute pony tail he was happy for her.

He turned down the music so that she would realize he was there, she jumped, "Jesus Lash, you scared the hell out of me."

"Someone is damned sight in a good mood today," he flashed his million dollar smile at her.

"It's going to be a good day." It was her favorite line. When she was dating that other cat her good days were far and few between, now with this body building cat she's been seen with lately all he's seen her do is laugh.

"Good, I'm just here to get the sheet music for 'Something In My Heart'."

She ran over to her piano, "Just remember, the drum line is light in this one."

"Is your drum line ever heavy?"

Kasia just shot him a sexy pouty smile, "Stick around. You just may be surprised."

Bobby laughed, "Everything you do surprises me Kasia." He headed out the door, "I'll get the boys together and we'll work on this."

"Thanks Lash, we'll rehearse tomorrow night."

"And just why not tonight?"

She shooed him out the door, "Because tonight I have a date."

-

"So are you serious about this girl?" Charisse Batista asked her son as she made dinner.

"I don't think so."

"You want to know what I think?"

"What's that mama?"

She popped his hand with a wooden spoon, "I think you should stop lying to your mother, that's what I think. Now I'll ask you again, are you serious about this girl?"

"Mama, I don't know how serious she is about me."

"David Michael, that isn't what I asked you." She said sternly, "Now answer the question."

"I am head over heels for her. I mean I've always been but now that I know her, I mean really know her, wow."

"Okay, so I don't see the problem. Are you that much of an idiot that you would let love slide because you are unsure about what she feels?"

"Mama, it's not that easy. Her ex is still pursuing her heavily."

"Oh?" Charisse cocked a brow, "And she's accepting his advances?"

"Well no--,"

"Well there you have it."

"Well she isn't exactly rejecting them either."

"David, if you have learned nothing from me I know that you've learned that there's no better way to get rid of an ignorant fool than to ignore him. He's like a child, if she gives in to him by dignifying him with a response that she's merely encouraging him. I wouldn't pay him any mind were I you."

He looked at his mother; while she had never led him astray before he could only pray she was right.

-

If Kasia looked at herself in the mirror just one more time she was sure it was going to just shatter with irritation. She must've looked checked herself at least ten to twelve times in the last half hour. She just wanted to make sure she looked perfect for her date. After all, this was the first time that she and David would be somewhere where they could be possibly photographed as a potential celebrity couple. Just as she decided that this was not an appropriate outfit for this occasion she heard a knock at the door.

"So much for making the best first impression." She sighed; this would just have to do.

The maid had already let David in and watching Kasia walk down the steps he had to take an intake of breath. She looked absolutely stunning in a slate blue sleeveless flat taffeta tea-length with ruche waist and tie back. Her feet held a pair of silver sandals with a slate blue bow detail. She wore a matching shawl and her hair was pulled up to the top of head in a cute little ponytail with a white lily in her hair. She was heartbreaking.

If David thought he was taking in a vision of loveliness Kasia thought she would fall over in a dead faint at his feet. She could smell his cologne and his musk from where she stood in the middle of the staircase. He wore a silver dress shirt and a pair of black slacks. He left the top button open and she just wanted to leave teeth marks all over that well defined chest of his. He recently cut his curly locks and when he took off those sexy ass shades the look in his eyes was so intense she was tempted to say fuck the date and well let's just fuck.

"You look beautiful," David said.

She continued down the steps trying in vain to keep her composure when in reality her heart was threatening to explode it was beating so fast. How could he turn her into a bumbling idiot in a matter of thirty seconds she'd never know but he did it.

"You don't look so bad yourself." She leaned up to kiss his chin. "In fact, you look sensational."

"Thank you," he put his arm out for her to hook. "Let's go. I promised him I wouldn't be late."

"And he is 'him'?" Kasia asked hooking her arm with his.

"If I told you that, it would ruin the surprise."

She smiled, he did tell her it would be a surprise but she had to dress appropriately. She went out and brought this dress on a whim as if the other millions of articles of clothing in her closets wouldn't have been enough.

"I suppose your right," she snuggled up to him, "but couldn't you give me one itsy-bitsy hint?"

"No," he opened the car door, "Now get in the car."

She pouted, "You old fogey!! You're absolutely no fun!!"

-

Raheem DeVaughn was dead in the middle of his hit single "Believe" when Kasia and David arrived. Kasia loved this song because Raheem had a way of making you want to fantasize that love could actually be generated between two people; a concept that Kasia long since gave up on.

_Believe me I ain't like most men  
I ain't like them others  
You then dealt with in the past_

_Just have some faith   
That is all I ask, believe in me_

She hit him playfully in the arm, "You know he's one of my favorites."

"I know sweetling, that's why we are here."

"Ladies and gentlemen," Raheem's soft voice came across the room, "if I could have your attention please. We have a very special guest in the house tonight, a Ms. Kasia St. James in the house."

Kasia's voice caught in her throat. She didn't really want attention drawn to her celebrity status especially in the middle of someone else concert. She hoped to hell they didn't ask her to sing because she had been scarfing down every dairy product known to mankind and she knew her voice was all kinds of flat.

She whispered harshly to Dave, "What did you do?"

"I need Kasia St. James to the stage."

"You had better get up there sweetling," he nudged her out of her seat.

"I'm going to get you for this." She hissed before resting her shawl on her seat.

"Aww, you are the infamous Kasia St. James," Raheem commented as he helped her onto the stool, "Well no wonder you have my boy all twiterpated." Kasia gave a shy smile, "Isn't she stunning ladies and gentlemen?" The audience thundered in applause. "Well I know you're wondering the real reason I have you here."

"Yes I am."

"A mutual friend of ours wants you to know how he really feels," Raheem explained. "And he thinks one of my songs will do that."

Kasia's stomach sank into her feet. What did this beautiful man do? What did he do? What did he do? She had never had anything like this done for her before and she was trembling in nervous excitement.

"Okay."

"Okay,"

_You  
Got me (you)  
Thinking (you)  
Of you  
For you  
Got me  
Telling my mama (you)  
And my friends  
All about  
You  
In my daydreams are  
You  
Touching (you)  
Holding (you)  
Kissing (you)  
As I'm sweaty with (you)  
Came right on time (you)  
Hey you  
Every word in this song_

_Girl, every word in this song's  
gonna be about you  
girl, every word in this song's   
gonna be about you  
girl, every word in this song's_

She was trembling horribly after he was done. When Raheem was done David was waiting at the edge of the stage with a pink rose, "Kasia St. James, will you be my lady?"

Author's Corner part deux: Songs used in this chapter are 'You' by Raheem DeVaughn and 'Super girl' by Krystal


	8. Something in My Heart

_Something in My Heart_ went gold much like the producers expected it to. She was Kasia St. James, come on now. And it was time for Ms. St. James to take it to an entirely different plateau and as Rey and Shawn sat and listened to her latest ditty they were positive that she had lost her mind.

"Kasia, you are a jazz artist, this is not jazz."

"I am an artist, jazz, rap, hip hop, whatever the case may be I like music and I am going to sing the way I want to sing."

"Kasia," Rey tried, "this is pop-ish."

"It is not. Imagine it; I could be standing around dancing, singing, hanging with girls kind of like a slumber party as we talk about the men we miss.

Rey thought about it, with Kasia's incredibly rising sex appeal having just starred in the hottest rap video on MTV and having her own smoky jazz video debut on BET's 106 & Park she might be on to something. Besides, Kasia was a brilliant girl; there would be no way in hell she would make a decision in this crucial time in her career without having thought it through completely.

"I think we should back her," Rey told Shawn.

Shawn looked at Rey as if he had taken temporary leave of every sense God had blessed him with. He was convinced the man had lost his mind.

"Are you serious?"

Rey shrugged, "Why not? It will broaden Kasia's audience and while her main genre will remain Jazz I can't see why she can't do little spurts of other music here and there."

Shawn shook his head, "Shooting will start two weeks from today."

Kasia smiled, she was such a brat. She always got what she wanted one way or the other. She thinks that Shawn and Rey are finally getting used to the idea that even if they were to reject her she would find a way to get it done.

"Thank you guys. I'll see you later."

"Kasia, rest your voice please," Rey quickly reminded her, "You're beginning to sound a little flat when you speak and that can't be good when you sing."

Kasia smiled, "Okay Rey-Rey, I will." She kissed his cheek and walked out.

Shawn looked at Rey, "You spoil her."

"I know, but I'd rather her happy and spoiled that the way she was."

Shawn nodded, "You're right."

Kasia drove the forty five minutes back to her humble little abode. Having struck another victory in her career and feeling good about her place in the R & B standings she smiled half of the way. _Something in My Heart_ was a song she wrote for David but was terrified about performing it. Now that it had been leaked onto the radio she had no choice but to make a video for it but she had yet to perform it live.

"Damn, it feels good to be home," she sighed as she walked through the door.

"I second that," Arion said back.

-

Kasia put her eyes to the sky, someone up there had an extremely fucked up sense of humor.

"Just what in the hell do you want Ari?"

"I want to know why I haven't heard anything from you in the last few months. I want to know why I had to see you on MTV dancing and gyrating like some kind of video whore and what's worse," he threw the latest issue of _Entertainment Weekly_ which featured a picture of her and David playing miniature golf, "you're traipsing around with this overgrown steroid induced ape!"

Kasia's palms itched to scratch his eyes out but that wouldn't do anything, so instead she decided to hit his ego, "Are you kidding me, Arion? I mean really kidding me?"

"No I'm not '_kidding_' you." He used his fingers as quotes for the word kidding, "I can't believe you."

"You came all the way over here to harass your _ex_-girlfriend about her current boyfriend? Do you even have a life?"

Arion's eye narrowed, "You have no idea what you're doing here Kasia. The media is going to have a field day with this. We're supposed to be reconciling."

"Are you serious?" Kasia looked at him as if he had taken total leave of his senses. _Reconciling_? She could barely stand the sight of him and they were supposed to be reconciling? Yeah, okay.

"Yes I'm serious." Arion itched to shake her, "I can't believe you'd do this to me."

"To _you_? I've done something to _you_? I come home to find you packing and you say you're leaving me. You can't handle the fact that I'm always on the road when what you really mean is that you can't handle the fact the my career is taking off like a rocket, then you say that the only reason I have any kind of popularity is because my ass is big as if me selling out arenas all over the world had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that my fans come to hear me sing. And I'm supposed to believe that just because you're shooting your mouth off to the press like some kind of loony bird stalker that we're reconciling, kiss my ass Arion."

"Kasia,"

"Get out," she said.

"Kasia St James, you are going to listen to me."

"Or what?" Kasia said. "You're going to tell the press I'm insubordinate? Give me a fuckin' break Arion."

"Is that how your new man teaches you to speak? Like some kind of hoodrat bitch?!"

Kasia took a deep breath and lowered her voice. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of letting him know he got under her skin, "Arion, listen to me carefully. There's a big hole in the wall called the door," she nodded her head toward the exit of her home. "You think you can handle it or do you want me to show you how to use it?"

Arion walked toward the door, "We have unfinished business Kasia."

Kasia turned her back, "Yeah? Well I think we've just finished it."

-

It had to be one of the sickest things she had seen in her natural born life. As she looked at the cover OK! Magazine with a picture of Arion leaving her house on the cover. It didn't help that it was night time when he was leaving so that the reader couldn't judge what time of the night it was and with the caption reading: Arion Salazar/David Batista, Kasia St. James' two men she couldn't stop her stomach from turning over. Besides the fact that it made her sick to her stomach and the worse part was that her phone hadn't stopped ringing.

"Is it true?" That was Adam.

"What is this Kasia?" That was Shawn.

"You aren't seriously considering getting back with that idiot?" That was Layla.

Strangely silent was David, not that she could blame him. Arion had been making all these wild accusations that she hadn't confirmed nor denied and now there was the damning evidence on the cover of some mag rag that was threatening her relationship with a beautiful man and she hadn't so much as said one word to him.

She decided to push back the debut original poppy single and decided to perform _Something in My Heart_ at the American Music Awards, a show in which she and Dave were supposed to attend together. Elegance and grace exude from her classic red strapless dress. The draping around her stomach and waist made it a wise choice for such an elegant award show. The dramatic slip on the right leg adds a touch of sexiness to a timeless beauty and Kasia's hair down hair made her look well beyond her 26 years.

In the middle of the song Kasia showed out, showing range that no one had heard her reach before. She had gotten Shelton to play the sax with her again. Rey and Shawn stood backstage in a state shock.

_Baby if we try_

_Things will get better_

_Oh Yeah_

_No one could different_

_We should be together_

_Baby don't you know_

_The changes I'm going through_

_You know I'll never be the same_

_Your love has touched me so_

_There's no one to blame but you_

_There's something you should know_

_(There's something you should know)_

_There's something in my heart_

_Something in my heart_

_Something in my heart_

_Ooh that's got me hooked on you_

It was true. There was something about David that she never felt with Arion. Love, passion, lust; she mattered to him. She knew that. She just wished that he would call her. She wished that he still loved her. She wished Arion wasn't such a fuck up; but then, people in hell wish for ice water. What was she going to do? As she received a standing ovation kissing out to the audience she wished that it was him sitting front and center, standing on his feet, nodding his head and showing his pride.

Where is he? She had to find out and she was going to.


	9. Nothing Compares 2 U

_Author's Corner: Hello ladies, gents, others…I do hereby disclaim that this chapter contains lyrics from Sinead O'Conner's "Nothing Compares 2 U"…That is all._

_Torque_

David watched Kasia's performance at the American Music Awards with a heavy, heavy heart. The beauty of the song she sang made tears sting behind his eyes. There was something in his heart too, something that had him hooked on her.

He had no idea why he wasn't there in the front row giving her the standing ovation she deserved only to take her home and give her a standing ovation all his own. That fucking Arion Salazar, he didn't know how he got that picture plastered all over the front of that damned magazine but he knew in his gut it had been him.

He couldn't really give a true to heart reason why he hadn't contacted Kasia. At first it was anger but he knew her better than that. He knew that she wouldn't screw on him and that she was just as stuck on him as she was on her. Now he was just afraid that she wouldn't have him, Kasia was a classy woman and didn't have time for his bullshit. He was afraid she would tell him where to stick his immaturity.

Watching him from her kitchen Charisse fought the urge to smack the teeth out of her son's mouth. It had been about two weeks since he had seen or spoken to Kasia and it was really, really starting to get on her nerves. Not that she made it a habit to meddle in her son's affairs. If that was the case that low bred bitch Katherine Gordon would've ever gotten a hold of her boy but this was different. All he had done for the last fourteen days was talk about was Kasia and how perfect she was, how special she was, how much he loved her.

"Can I get you anything son?"

He shook his head deftly without tearing his gaze from the television as he rewound the TiVo to watch Kasia's performance for the umpteenth time. Not being able to stand it a single moment longer Charisse walked into the kitchen and picked up her phone.

"John?"

"Yes _madre_?"

"Where are you?"

"At home. Why? What's up?"

"Come and get David. I have something I have to take care of."

Charisse found herself deep in thought as she planned her next course of attack. If her son was too stupid to realize the good thing that he had in front of him that was his problem. But that girl was going to give her future granddaughter those million dollar windpipes of hers.

Kasia sat on her bed cross legged on her bed and hugged her pillow to her chest. She had won three American Music Awards two weeks ago, one for Best Female Artist, Best Song and Best Live Performance all for _Something in My Heart_. That was fantastic for an artist as young as she was but all she could feel in her heart was sorrow. Sorrow for being away from the love her life for so long and for having no idea what to do about it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

She was popped out of her thoughts when _Everything I Miss At Home_ wafted from her cell phone. David swore that was his favorite song by her but she thought he was rather partial _The Roof_. Anyway, what was he doing calling her?

"Kasia, I need you to meet me."

Kasia swallowed hard, "Okay, where?"

"The Raw Bistro in forty five minutes."

"I'll see you there."

An hour later Kasia had be seated and waited anxiously for her date to arrive. The call was so urgent that she had no choice but to rush here. Odd, wanting to meet here seeing as this was the location of her first date with David but recalling the urgency in which this date was made she understood the location.

"Hello Kasia,"

"Hello." Kasia shook the hand extended to her.

"I'm Clarisse Batista. Your boyfriend is my son."

Kasia couldn't have been more stunned had the woman told her she was the queen of England. "Mrs. Batista. I-uh, it's a pleasure."

"I have heard a lot about you." Clarisse continued.

"Likewise."

"Yes dear, but unlike with yours you are not likely to hear about my love life in some trashy magazine."

Kasia was taken aback. Was that supposed to be a dig? Is this woman really getting ready to get up on her high horse like she was perfect?

"Mrs. Batista,"

"Spare me Kasia," Charisse stopped her. She threw down the copy of OK! magazine. "It's in black and white."

Kasia sat back and crossed her arms, "Things are not always as they appear."

Charisse arched her eyebrow, "Oh?"

"Indeed."

"Enlighten me." Charisse crossed her arms.

"Why?" Kasia challenged back.

Charisse raised her eyebrow with a slight smirk, "I can tell why my son is so smitten with you. You much like me are quite fiery."

Kasia smiled back, "He has told me about your fieriness."

"Indeed?"

"Indeed."

"Do you love my son?" Charisse asked seriously.

"I don't know if I can call it love yet, Mrs. Batista, but I care for him very deeply."

Charisse just nodded, "I see." She sighed as she sipped her water, "Well though he has a truly screwed up way of showing it, I think my son really cares for you and the last thing I want is to see him hurt."

"That's the last thing I want to see as well."

"Good, then we're in agreeance." She picked up her menu and signaled for the waiter, "I think I'll have the oriental grilled swordfish, what about you honey?" Kasia was almost terrified to order, she was in front of boyfriend's mother, and she couldn't very well eat like David encouraged her to. Charisse smiled, "Oh, and David told me about your appetite darling, don't be afraid."

Kasia smiled, "I'll have the potato-crusted crab cakes with the avocado herb mayonnaise."

"Very good ladies." The waiter said before stepping away.

Once the waiter stepped away Charisse looked over at Kasia, "Now we must figure out how to get you kids in the same place at the same time."

Kasia sighed, "Any ideas?"

"You know David plays the piano?"

"Does he now?"

"He does,"

Kasia let a naughty smile cross her lips, "There's a lovely piano at Black & Whites. In fact, I've been known to practice my songs there."

Charisse returned Kasia's grin, "Have you now?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

David found himself drawn to Black & White's as he walked the strip near his house. The music coming out of there was awesome and maybe sitting in on a set would just the thing he needed to get rid the tension in his body.

When he went into the bar he heard the voice belting out and knew he had to go check her out. She was awesome; her style was totally different from Kasia's mellow tunes. And her voice, it would be a welcomed change. When he walked in he was glad to see that it was empty with exception of the songstress and her entourage. He couldn't see her because the stage was completely dark but he could make out her silhouette and her body was incredibly body. But it was her voice that attracted him, it was filled with such pain that all he wanted to do was comfort her.

'_Cuz nothing compares…_

_Nothing compares to you_

Then the music stopped and she spoke, "Dwayne, can you take that last line up about a half octave?"

"You got it," he said and made the adjustments to his sheet music. "Where do you want to take it?"

"Take it from the lonely tears."

"You got it mama," he said and began playing the verse.

_Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling/Tell me baby where did I go wrong?_

_I could put my arm around every boy I see/They would only remind me of you_

_I went to the doctor and guess what he told me? Guess what he told me/He said girl you better try to have fun no matter what you do/But he's a fool_

'_Cuz nothing compares_

_Nothing compares to you_

"How's that?" Dwayne asked.

"Perfect," David yelled out. He looked to the songstress, "Hello Kasia."

"Hello David," she looked at him.

"You mind if I take over from here?"

Kasia looked at Dwayne and raised her eyebrow, "I don't mind." He said.

"Good," they switched places.

"Dwayne," Kasia caught his arm, "why don't we pick this up tomorrow at my house?"

"You got it mama." Dwayne said packing up and walking out.

"So, how are you?"

Kasia pointed to a place on the sheet music, "We're starting here." She said and hopped up on the piano, crossed her legs and waited for him to begin. When he didn't she looked at him, "Something wrong?"

Dave just stared at her. She wore a tantalizing beautiful jumpsuit with a scoop neckline showing delicate décolletage and healthy bosom. The jumpsuit had a sarong type article around her narrow waist and cascaded waves of sheer fabric that danced around her thighs and the backs of her calves. Her feet held a pair of opened toed sandals with a spiked stiletto heel. She wore reading glasses on her face that made her all the more innocent and naughty all at the same time. And if she raised that haughty eyebrow at him one more time he was going to snatch it off her face and frame it.

"Nothing," he said gruffly.

"Good," she nodded her head determined. "We'll start there," she pointed again.

Dave nodded and stretched his fingers to play the complex music.

_It's been seven hours and fifteen days/Since you took your love away  
_

_I go out every night and sleep all day/Since you took your love away  
_

_Since you been gone I can do whatever I want/I can see whomever I choose  
_

_I can eat my dinner in a fancy restaurant/But nothing, I said nothing can take away these blues  
_

_Cause nothing compares  
_

_Nothing compares to you_

Though she promised herself she wouldn't cry she couldn't help it. How dare he leave her? And for what? For something he never thought to confirm in the first fucking place. Coward. She looked over to him playing the notes of her song and felt an anger boil inside her.

"What happened, David?" she asked.

David stopped playing, "What happened to what? You know what happened. How could you?"

Kasia took her glasses off, "How could I what?"

David shook his head, "How could you what? You know, you my dear are a real piece of work. You have pictures all over the place of Arion leaving your house in the dead of night and you have the nerve to ask me 'how could I'."

Kasia shook her head, "You know, I thought the day Arion walked out on me was the worst day of my life." She looked up at him, the tears already strolling down her cheeks, "But not even that, with all the hurtful, painful things he said, could top this moment right here." She wiped her cheek with the back of her wrist, "I didn't sleep with him David. He was there upset at the fact that I was dating you when he and I were 'supposed' to be reconciling.

"The fact of the matter is I showed his ass the door because I thought I was with the right man. How many times have you actually seen the paparazzi at my house? Do the fucking math David." She hopped off the piano and collected the sheet music from in front him, "Good night David."

"Kasia, wait," he reached for her arm.

She wrenched her wrist free, "I said," she looked at the sad look in his eye and relaxed her tone. She kissed his forehead, "Good night David." She said and left him to sit at the piano.


	10. Ice Box

_Author's Corner: I hearby declare that this chapter contains lyrics from Omarion's Icebox Remix. I also declare that the lyrics have been altered to serve the purpose of this chapter. That is all._

_Torque_

It had been sixty two of the longest days known to human kind. She went on with daily life as if there hadn't been a hole torn into her heart. Dave called her at least three of four times out of a day trying to apologize but she just ignored his phone calls. She would not be hurt again. She didn't give Arion a second chance so what made David think he was so fuckin' special?

She thought back to the day that she left him sitting at the piano after tinkering with her music. She had never felt such pain, not even when Arion left. When Ari left it was more about loyalty. How could he break his loyalty to her when they had been through so much together? But David, when he had uttered those words to her it was like she felt something very fragile inside her shatter. She just wanted to know where she had gone so wrong. That's why she had written _Nothing Compares 2 U_. That's why she wanted him to hear it. She needed answers and damn it she thought she deserved them. Obviously not. She blinked back tears thinking back to their last conversation.

"_What happened, David?" she asked._

_David stopped playing, "What happened to what? You know what happened. How could you?"_

_Kasia took her glasses off, "How could I what?"_

_David shook his head, "How could you what? You know, you my dear are a real piece of work. You have pictures all over the place of Arion leaving your house in the dead of night and you have the nerve to ask me 'how could I'."_

_Kasia shook her head, "You know, I thought the day Arion walked out on me was the worst day of my life." She looked up at him, the tears already strolling down her cheeks, "But not even that, with all the hurtful, painful things he said, could top this moment right here." She wiped her cheek with the back of her wrist, "I didn't sleep with him David. He was there upset at the fact that I was dating you when he and I were 'supposed' to be reconciling._

"_The fact of the matter is I showed his ass the door because I thought I was with the right man. How many times have you actually seen the paparazzi at my house? Do the fucking math David." She hopped off the piano and collected the sheet music from in front him, "Good night David."_

"_Kasia, wait," he reached for her arm._

_She wrenched her wrist free, "I said," she looked at the sad look in his eye and relaxed her tone. She kissed his forehead, "Good night David." She said and left him to sit at the piano._

As heart wrenching as it was to leave him sitting at that piano she decided that there could be no other way. It had to stop. The accusations had to stop. This all started with his mother and her little rendition of a reverse psychological approach and now him with his no fact getting ass. She knew how he felt; she knew that he blamed her without question. Her only question was why her relationships always had to end this way. Wasn't she a good person? What she doing so wrong? Was she not sucking enough dick? Not giving up the kitty kat like she was supposed to when she was supposed to? What exactly was so bad about being with Kasia J. St. James? This was the second time in eight months that her heart had been ripped out of her chest but she could promise that unlike the mistake she made with Arion this would be the last.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you man," John shook his head at Dave.

"I don't know what you can't believe," Dave huffed, "I'm not the one at fault here. I didn't cheat on anybody."

John shook his head; the boy was bullshitting right in front of his face. Dave had never been good about hiding his emotions and though he loved Kasia to death and everyone around him knew it. What everyone around him didn't know and John was starting to figure out was that David was scared. David was scared shitless that now that real true unadulterated love was staring him in the face that someone would come along and take it from him.

"And what makes you so sure _she_ cheated on you?"

David fought the urge to pull his hair out and John's right along with it. That was it, he wasn't sure. All he had to go on was the pictures plastered all over every cheap and tawdry magazine in America. In his heart of hearts was he positive Kasia didn't cheat on him? No, he wasn't. His ex wife cheated on him, what made Kasia so different?

"Kathy cheated," Dave said quietly, "What makes Kasia different?"

John looked at Dave stunned. _So that's what this is about? _You really don't know or care to know what happened, you can't seem to see past the fact that you got played once in the past and now it's coming back to haunt you. John shook his head again, _unbelievable. _

"Well let's start with the obvious, your girlfriend's name is Kasia, Kathy's name is Kathy, they are two totally different people."

"Save me that cookie cutter bullshit will you?" Dave looked over at John, he really wasn't in the mood for any after school special type of talk. "Come real or not at all."

John arched an eyebrow, "Real? You want me to come at you real?" John nodded his head distinctly, "Okay, let's start with the basics."

Dave rolled his eyes, "Basics?"

"Yeah the basics, like how Kathy was a gold digging skank and Kasia isn't? You, more than anyone knew that Katherine was born with larceny in heart, she looked at you and saw a walking dollar sign."

"Wait,"

"No you wait," John had had enough. No one made him happier than Kasia. Over the last few weeks that girl had his boy walking around here with more pep in his step than a Village People reunion. He had never, ever seen him like this in the twenty years he had known him. "That girl did nothing but love you. Nothing. She doesn't need your fame; she doesn't need your fortune and for damn sure doesn't need your bullshit."

"John,"

John was on a roll, that Italian tongue getting the best of him, "You might be doing her the best favor by staying away from her. Lord knows you haven't done anything for her betterment here lately."

Dave looked at his friend, tears rolling down his cheeks, "You done?" he asked and walked out of the room.

John breathed a few times to get his chest to stop heaving so hard, he knew he was hard on Dave but someone needed to be. He was acting like the world's biggest bitch and it was high time he knew it.

"You're too hard on him _bambino_," Charisse walked out of the room where she overheard the conversation. "He's hurting."

John agreed, "I know that _madre_, but the thing is he doesn't _have _to be. It was his own stubbornness that got him into this situation."

Charisse shook her head, "I think it may be more than that."

John knew it was but he didn't want to worry her, "Well maybe this little pep talk will serve to put his ass into gear."

_Yeah but who was going to put hers into gear? _Charisse thought to herself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kasia wore a form fitting A-line skirt that was entirely too tight for her size eight frame. If she moved the bitch was going to split, she knew it. Her hair was down around her shoulders and she wore square framed reading glasses. Her crisp white shirt was unbuttoned about three buttons so her buxom cleavage was on display. She sat on the edge of psychiatry chair with her legs crossed at the ankles hopefully put on the sexiest act though she had been here since seven a.m.

"Omari, we're losing you when you're on your back. You need to be more dramatic so that when Kasia comes in she's not overbearing." The director called out.

Yep, her heart was in shreds, her brain was in shambles and her life was seven days past fucked up and she was on the set of Omarion's Ice Box remix video where she was playing his psychiatrist/love interest. But little did he know his lyrics were sucker punching her in the gut, these were all the things David needed to hear but she wouldn't tell him because she would not give him a second chance to hurt her.

_Omarion: __I don't know  
Should I stay or should I go_

_Kasia: __You Gotta make your move soon_

_Omarion __Yeah I know_

The video was two pronged, on one half Kasia was working with him, letting him vent in the session and tell his story, but without warning the video would split with her being the love interest he was talking about leaving because he couldn't get pass what his ex had done to him. It was the best way to tell the story of heart break and Omarion's lyrics told that story to know end, the video just served as a backdrop.

The first shot was of her and Omari in her office in an obvious session. He was lying on her couch, hands behind his head telling her of a past love and how it came crashing down around him without warning.

_Omarion: __When this began we were friends  
She knew all my business  
Through all my good all my bad  
Said that she was wit it _

"Then what?"

_I got memories __  
This is crazy  
She ain't nothing like that girl I used to know_

"Were you serious?"

_D__idn't believe she would creep  
Thought we was forever  
She broke out   
I broke down  
And that's just on the level  
Now these memories_

"What about the memories?"

_They be haunting me _

"Well that's normal."

_You ain't feelin me _

"I'm not?"

_My girls about to go_

"So what do you want to happen now?"

The video switched to being in Omari's house, in a bedroom. She was wearing a sexy satin chemise in an awesome pink color. She was facing a mirror watching the tears fall through the glass while he pleaded to her back.

_Omari: Girl I really wanna work things out  
Cuz I'm tired of fightin   
And I really hope she still wants me the way I want her  
Yeh I really wanna work this out  
Damn girl I'm trying  
Don't be so cold on these chicks, it's the remix (remix)_

_Kasia: Hold up now  
Take your time  
Let me get this right_

_Omari: Uh Huh  
_

_Kasia: You're trippin on what's in front of you  
Cuz your lookin behind yah _

_Omari: Yeah but I mean  
You got memories  
Take it from me_

The video switched back to her being his psychiatrist with her sexy outfit, it showed her legs then her hips, as Omari saw them obviously digging on his therapist.

_She aint nothin like ol girl you use to know_

_Omari: Right_

_Shorty's doin right by you  
Maybe you should let it go_

_Omari let me talk  
At the end of the day it aint worth it _

_  
Wanna know how I know?_

_O__marion: How you know?  
_

_Remember confessions_

_Omari: Yeah_

_  
__Kasia: So you already know that it's gonna hurt  
Shoulda learned your lesson  
Homey  
You don't really wanna feel the burn (noooooo)  
_

The video ended with Omari and Kasia in the rain with Kasia in her therapist outfit. It was obvious they had been fighting and the rain was soaking Kasia's shirt to the point that it was transparent. He was grabbing on to her arms, shaking her, begging her to stay with him.

_Listen_

_If you really wanna work it out then stop denyin  
Quit livin in the past  
It's__ time you face the truth   
If we're ever gonna work this out  
You gotta stop lyin  
Stop blamin __**me**__ when it's __**you**_

Kasia and Omarion's video hit number one on the charts within the week of releasing it. David watched her work the set like a pro, never once breaking character, always making the viewer think that her problem was with Omarion but he knew the truth, he knew that she accepted that project with him in mind. The problem was he did have an ice box where his heart should've been, he did. But she managed to melt and thaw it out and now that she had him vulnerable and exposed, the roles had switched. He froze her heart without heat in sight. He wanted her, but she didn't want him. He managed to fuck up the best thing to ever happen to him without one single question, one single assumption.

And he had no idea how to stop blaming her for it. That lyric just kept playing in his head.

"_Stop blaming her, when it's you__."_


	11. SexyBack

Six months, twenty six weeks, one hundred eighty days…he could go on but you get the damned point. He had been without her that long. Her songs had been all over the air ways, she had been all over the television. Her grace, her style and her sex appeal all made him salivate with wanting to call her. John had been doing him a huge solid by escorting her to all of the events, keeping other eligible consorts off her, but who knows how long that was going to hold up; for a few reasons. I'm starting to think that John is feeling my girl, and two, soon he's going to want a girl he can actually touch without fear that I'm going to split his fucking throat open.

Charisse just looked at her son and fought the urge to kick him. At some point they were going to have to take responsibility for their relationship and how it came to be that way. She liked Kasia, she really did. She was fun, spunky, down to earth and definitely classy enough to be a part of any entourage she conjured up. The Batistas came from money and she wanted to make sure her boy didn't get caught up with another Katherine Gordon. He wasn't the only that kept John around Kasia. He was under strict instructions to keep all other eligible suitors off her future daughter in law.

"How's it going son?" she asked him as he sat on her couch.

He shrugged, "its going."

"Still haven't called her, huh?" she asked.

He closed his eyes, "Mama, please stop it." He told her. "She doesn't want to be called."

"And how to you know that?" she asked pushing the subject, "When did you become clairvoyant?"

He sent her mother a pointed look, "Drop it mama."

She just shook her head, "Okay son. But if you don't get your act together you're going to lose the best thing that ever happened to you."

He shook his head, everyone acted like he didn't already know that; like he didn't feel the consequences of his decision every single day, like he had no idea that when he called her she could tell him to go fly a kite without a damned string.

-

Kasia sat in the studio listening to the new track being laid before her. It had a hip hop feel to it but it was still jazzy. The name of that track was called "Epiphany" and she felt its lyrics were the epitome of what she was feeling at the moment. It mixed Arion and Dave all together and it was about time she knew how they were making her feel.

_Sitting at home on the couch with the TV on_

_All night all alone_

_Every time same ole thing…_

_So I think I'm just about over being your girlfriend_

_I'm leaving, I'm leaving_

_No more wondering what you been doing, where you been sleeping_

_(It's over)_

_I'm thinking_

_(It's over)_

_I'm leaving_

She smiled as she sang the lyrics; how many times did she go through this with Ari, waiting up all damned night for him to tell her something, anything? Only for him to walk through her door and tell her nothing, how many women were going through just that thing?

_So you walk in_

_The next morning_

_To see me smiling like nothing ever happened_

_You give me some excuse_

_Like you always do_

_I just kiss your cheek…and this is what I tell you…_

_So I think I'm just about over being your girlfriend._

She looked over to John as he sat in the booth with her. "What do you think?"

He nodded, "I like it."

"But…?" She prompted him.

"But I want to hear you lay the title track. Can I?"

"Not now. I'm not ready to lay the title track." She said sheepishly. That track required sex appeal she was truly not feeling right now. "But I am ready to lay 'Energy'."

John let out a huge sigh, "Okay honey. Go get some tea and then we'll get started."

-

John almost cried listening to Kasia's lyrics. Was that really how she felt? Maybe she shouldn't get back with Dave at all, not if she feels like that beautiful vibrant spirit of hers is dying along the way.

_I'm having nightmares from sleeping with the enemy_

_How do we reverse the chemistry?_

_I don't want us to be the end of me_

_This love is taking all of my energy…energy…energy_

_Taking all of my energy…energy…energy_

"That was beautiful baby girl," he told her. "Why don't you go get some more tea and we'll listen to the play back, okay?" she just nodded. He could tell that laying that track really fucked her up because it was about Dave. He loved his best friend but he was about ready to kill him. While Kasia went out to get her tea he called Dave. "Hey."

"How's she doing?" he asked.

"She's doing pretty good, considering."

"Considering what?" he asked.

"Considering she's fucking miserable," John let out an irritated breath. "Look man, I'm getting tired of babysitting."

"John,"

"Dave," he let out an agitated sigh, "Seriously dude. She's cool to hang around, I love her to death and if you weren't my boy I'd be banging her already."

"John,"

"Let me finish. So you have to know if I'm thinking it, others are too."

"I know that."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

John fought the urge to break his phone he squeezed it so tight. "I give up Dave. I really do. I'm throwing in the towel. If another man gets a hold of your woman you've got only yourself to blame."

"I'm so sick everyone thinking I don't know that."

"We know you know, what we don't know is why you haven't bucked up to do something about it. This is ridiculous."

"Who are you talking to?" Kasia asked John as she walked back in the room.

John eyed her; her smooth toffee colored skin was radiant as she was. Her feline eyes were penetrating as if she was looking straight through him; he often wondered what her eyes would like rolled in the back of her head as he gave her the love she really needed.

"Here," he said handing her the phone without giving her the opportunity to protest.

"What the--, John!" she hissed as she took the receiver. "Hello?" She questioned meekly.

He was going to wring John's neck. "Hi."

She glared at John; she was going to kill him when she got off this phone. "Hello David."

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Fabulous," she lied. "How about you?"

"I'm okay." He told her truthfully. He could hear the bounce in her voice, she sure in the fuck didn't sound miserable. He knew Kasia was capable of putting on an act but this was ridiculous.

"That's wonderful." She said shooting daggers with her eyes in John's direction. She thought she had been clear; she was done with men for now. She needed to concentrate on her.

"What have you been up to?" he asked as if he hadn't been clocking her every move.

She shrugged as if he could see her, "Just working." She looked over at John and wanted to hate him in this moment but she just couldn't. "In fact, John and I are getting ready to lay down my title track."

John looked at her shocked not understanding how she could outright lie to his boy in his face, though he knew that Dave was lying to her as well because this conversation was going just a little too well for two people who were fucking miserable without each other.

"Congratulations Kasia," he said quietly.

"Thank you." She said. "Well I hate to be abrupt but," she let her sentence dangle.

"Well I didn't mean to hold you."

She handed the phone back to John and went to sit on the stool in the booth. Sad and lonely she would be no more, sexy as sassy she'll always be. As she sat on the stool she thought about what she really wanted to say in her songs. Everyone looked at her as this love struck little girl, the kind that would do anything for her men. Not the kind that was cocky, cool, knew that she was one of the baddest females to ever grace a stage but by the end of this album they would know just that.

She spoke in the mic, "John, play Ego, will ya?" she smiled.


	12. Super Ego

Kasia was as nervous as she'd ever been in all of her career. Performing as her beloved Cowboys had finally made it to a super bowl in her adult life she was shaking like a damned leaf. John texted her about seven times telling her to relax that she was going to be fine. Of course she knew that, but she'd never been on a bill with such veteran performers but ever since Janet's infamous 'wardrobe malfunction' the NFL and CBS respectively have been skittish about putting a young performer on the bill. She guessed since she was such a serious 'artist' they could be fairly certain they weren't going to get anything to risqué.

_Yeah right._

She looked down at her midnight blue and silver ensemble, she was certain to wear a lot of stars throughout her outfit, making it look like a complete accident but it wasn't, she was a part of Cowboy Nation and they repped hard.

"Now, introducing multi platinum recording artist, Kasia St James,"

Kasia stepped out wearing a low cut cowl neck asymmetrical dress. The hem started on her left hip and travelled down to her right knee, her silver stiletto sandals sparkled underneath the Arizona sky. If these people wanted a half time show, she was certainly going to give them one.

The fiery music started and Kasia came out in her little dress. She came with a cane which she used as an impromptu stripper pole, to slide down, popping her ass as she did so. She laid the cane down on the stage, crawling across it as she would a lover.

John came to join her on stage. She was shocked because she hadn't even known he was there, much less going to be on stage with her. Swallowing her shock, she went along with it as if he were supposed to be there.

"I got a big ego (hahaha), Such a big ego (hahaha), I got a big," he glanced at her, "(hahaha) ego." He moved closer to her, "She love my big (hahaha), ego. She stroke my big," he smiled at her, those tiny dimples in each cheek, "(hahaha) ego." She smiled back, "I like to joke around a little bit so here we go. Welcome to the welcome world of gold plated url coz everything I throw up blow." He smiled bigger, "she said know what, grow up, you nasty." He shrugged, "I don't even know why they trippin' if you ask me. Flow is just as nice as, I admit the propane, I just spit probably. Everybody in the club tryna get as nice as me. What you want dog I'm trying to stay recession free and spit refreshingly when I rock the stadium. You'll probably get sweaty, you should bring an extra tee. I'm standing next to her, she standing next to me. Could've been anywhere in the world but she's here with me, that's good for my ego. Me and my ego and it go wherever we go, he was with me when I was only imagining. I had dreams of the league one day I play Kobe, or stand next to Jay and he'd really know me. Could've let the dream killers, kill my self esteem or use the arrogance as a stream that powers my ego."

Kasia smiled, his free style made her already dynamite performance top notch. She was getting ready to show him and the world, especially Mr. Batista a thing or seven about her and _her _ego.

"So baby let's get lost, you don't to call into work cuz you the boss." She pranced over to John, "For real want to show you feel, I consider myself lucky that's a big deal. Why? Cuz you got the key to my heart but you ain't gon' need it," she dropped down low, spreading her knees wide, "I'd rather you open up my body and show me secrets you never knew was inside. No need for me to lie," she grabbed her cane. Holding it so that her hands held each ends, she slid one hand back and forth as if stroking a lover, "It's too big," she just held the cane, "it's too wide." She strutted over to John, rubbing her hands over his large arms. "It's too strong," she closed her legs quickly, rotating her neck sensually while covering her lady parts with both hands, "It won't fit." She looked over at John, "It's too much, it's too tough." She dropped down in front of John, much like in his video, rubbing her booty on him, "He talk like this cuz I back it up. He's got a big ego, such a huge ego. I love his big ego, it's too much, he walk like this cuz he back it up."

Though the act was a little risqué, it was still classily done. She got a standing ovation. She wondered if Dave watched the show. She would know in the morning granted how she was draped all over John. When they went to the skybox to watch the rest of the game she kissed his cheek.

"You wonderful man you."

He smiled, "It was either that or watch you have a conniption."

"I would've been fine Jonathan." She narrowed her eyes.

"I know, now you were great."

"And now to watch the Cowboys stomp them Patriots." She grinned and turned her attention to the game.

The game was fabulous. But there was another reason she was so eager to get her attention off him. For the last 2 months he had been what she had to lean on. The salve that was healing her heart, the way that David was healing her with Arion; she bit her lip. She wasn't going to get in another relationship, especially not with a rapper. She was liable to have her heart trampled on.

David was going to kill her, kill John. He looked over to her mother with that cocky grin on her face and for a second he wanted to kill her too. He came back to his senses just a little bit. Perhaps, that was a bit over the top but watching that incredibly sexy performance between his best friend and the love of his life made him want to murder something. John hadn't even told him that he planned to perform with her. He had told him that he was just going to keep her company. He should've known that with the kind of woman Kasia was, even his best friend would have problems keeping his hands off her.

"So, David," his mother just wouldn't wipe that shit eating grin off her face, "would you like a cold beer or a hoagie."

"I'm not hungry," he grumbled.

"Oh," she said, "well Kasia certainly performed well tonight, didn't she?"

"She did okay."

"And that dress, what a stunning little number." his mother walked into the kitchen to fix herself a snack.

"It was a bit sleazy don't you think?"

"No," she said coming back into the living room, "I think it was absolutely fabulous on her." She bit into her sandwich, "and that John, he gets better and better every time I hear him."

"Mom enough!" he yelled.

"If you want to keep your teeth young man," she said quietly, "I'd suggest you take your tone down a bit."

"I'm sorry mother." He said through gritted teeth.

"If you're upset that she is moving on with her life you've got no one to blame but yourself. We all told you to talk to that girl."

"Mom,"

"David," she said taking another dainty bite of her sandwich.

"I don't know what to do." He said quietly.

"Call her," she said. "If you're going to be bad company I'm going to watch the conclusion of the game in my room. Good night David."

"Good night mother," he whispered.

He picked up the phone and prayed to God that she would pick up.

John watched her phone ring and ran over to see who the number was. When David's number picked up, he tensed. For a second he wanted to hit the ignore button. He didn't want David upsetting Kasia on what was such a big night for her. She finally stepped into the limelight as the Diva she was and he was happy for her. He was so happy that he didn't want David messing up what she worked so hard for. He looked at it for a second, the saw the icon pop up that Kasia had a voice mail message. Every cell in his body was screaming for him to simply erase the message, to protect Kasia.

He had to think about why though. She was after all, his best friend's girl.

_Ex girl._

Doesn't matter, bros before hoes.

_So Kasia's a hoe now._

Of course not, but David's been my boy forever. We never let pussy come between us.

_She's more than that._

I know.

_Do you? All you have to do is erase the damned message._

He moved his hand toward the button when he was interrupted. "John what are you doing?"


	13. How's the Hook Go?

Author's Corner. This one is a shortie but there's more to come, trust me.

A.

* * *

John nearly panicked but he thought well on his feet. He handed her the phone, "David called you. I was trying to answer it before he hung up but I missed it." He waited for her to take it from his hands. "He left a message."

She took the phone looked at it for about thirty seconds then erased the voicemail without listening to it. She looked back out toward the game as if the last sequence of events hadn't taken place. John wondered how he would address this.

"What did he say honey?"

She shrugged, "I didn't check. I just erased it." She looked back at him with a sultry grin, "This is a big night for me and my boys. I don't want him to ruin it."

John smiled, well he couldn't argue with that. He sat beside her, her outfit fitting snuggly around her thick, full figure. He thought he'd died and went to heaven. There was a song that his producer had been working on that he was dying to have a strong female lead for the video...again. He looked at her again, if she didn't fit the bill no one would.

"Hey Kasia."

She barely turned her head, just slightly to acknowledge that she heard him. The small action gave him a slight view of her elegant neck and a silhouette of her beautiful lips. He had an idea in his head of what he wanted for the video and wondered if she would be up to it. "What's up?"

"How would you like to appear in my new video?"

Kasia's head turned so head quick he thought she would get whip lash. "What?"

"Well my new album, On Top is in recording stage and I have this song that I think you would be perfect for the video. What do you say?"

_What did she say? She said hell yeah! _"Tell me about the song."

John cocked his head, wondering where to begin. The song was highly sexual, her part extremely erotic in nature and the story line would cause for her to be as sexy as she'd ever been. "Well it's about a woman torn between her two lovers," she raised an eyebrow, "the hook pretty much tells the story."

"Hmm," she gave him a sexy tweak of her lips, "and how does the hook go?"

* * *

She was in a bubble bath, the pink champagne scent tickling her senses. She hadn't had a bath in her home this good and now she was on the set of John Cena's video. And on top of everything else, John failed to mention that the song included the very seductive Trey Songz.

"Comfortable?" the director asked.

"Yeah," Kasia took a sip of the champagne someone brought her. She was so glad she wasn't wearing some binding outfit for this video but in exchange for that little slice of heaven she was not wearing much else. Over her firm breasts she wore pasties and with it a flesh covered thong. As usual, Rey and Shawn were having a fit, concerned that she was tarnishing such a classy reputation but if she didn't take risks she would never get out there the way they wanted her too. The video was tasteful if a bit provocative, but that's what she wanted. To be provocative and classy, she wouldn't do anything that killed her rep, she worked too for it.

"Okay so Kasia this is what you we need for you to do. We actually want to make your day here quite short; you're going to be in the bath tub, talking on the phone, singing the hook. It'll be Trey's voice but I need you to lip sync it. We just want you to be sexy, seductive. You're talking to the man you really want to be with while your man is acting up and he's turning you on. You get what I'm talking about."

She did know what he was talking about because ironically it was kind of the truth. She didn't know what it was that drew John to her or vice versa but there was something that was drawing them to one another and she was no longer buying the fact that it was platonic.

"Okay I got it."

The music cued and Kasia sank deeper into the champagne bubble bath, this part would be easy. For the first hook she was going to just be in the tub. On the phone with John, then cut to being on the phone with Trey. It cut to John being around the world performing in front of fans. She was still in the tub, alone and sexy. The next hook, cut to her walking down a hall, barefoot still wet and draped in a towel. She opened the door to permit Trey into her home. They fell onto the couch, the towel sliding from her body and Trey climbed atop of her. They moved slowly to the hook, making a very convincing performance, Trey biting her bottom lip with her legs wrapped around his. The hook was still playing in the background, as they moved like an erotic octopus against one another. She had to admit, while she wasn't one for rap but she loved this song.

_It's four in the morning_

_She's calling my phone_

_She want to be grown_

_We gon' get it on_

_She says that she's lonely_

_Cuz he's never around_

_Says she like style_

_He can lay it down_

_He can lay it down_

_But imma beat it up_

And boy would she let him.

"Cut." The director called. "Why don't we break for lunch?"

Trey smiled and climbed off her and pulled her off the couch. She was brought a robe and a towel to clean and cover up. She had to admit, she was probably enjoying herself way more than she should've been.

John grabbed her wrist as they headed toward catering for something to eat. He was trembling, she could tell.

"What's up love?" she asked him.

"You did really, really well. Uhm, really well."

"Thank you," she said slowly. She was worried about him; he looked as if he may have a heart attack.

"You did really, really well."

"Thanks, are you okay?"

"I will be," he looked at her, "will join me for dinner tonight? I have something I have to talk to you about."

Kasia gave him a look. They had only been hanging out since she and Dave broke up, "Of course. Why do you look so serious love?"

"Because this is serious. Go eat, I'll see you tonight."


End file.
